


The Usual

by regular_john



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Architect Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Artist Eren Yeager, Character's Name Spelled as Farlan, College Student Eren Yeager, Coming Out, Concerts, Early Mornings, England (Country), English Slang, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Happy Ending, Harmless, Holding Hands, Kissing, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, No Smut, POV Alternating, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romantic Fluff, Short Chapters, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Swearing, Tattoos, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regular_john/pseuds/regular_john
Summary: Levi goes to the same café to sit and drink his coffee while he prepares for work every morning at 7am.He has a routine he sticks to in his head.He sits in his same spot, orders the same coffee, and normally does the same tasks before he has to go to work.Eren has just started his first year at university and decides to pick up a coffee one morning before a lecture.AKA slow build college cafe AU w/ fluff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
Just FYI, I'll be updating as often as possible but for now, this fic has short chapters and is very light and happy. 
> 
> I'll get round to more meaningful deep stuff in other fics but for now, this is a happy one.

6.53am

_Levi_

"Honestly Hanji, if you don't stop fucking calling me whenever you get bored I will block your number and never speak to you again. I am not fucking with you." I spat down the phone. That was the 4th consecutive morning my stupid best friend had called me at 4pm her time to tell me she was bored, and to be perfectly honest I was getting kind of bored of it myself. I was simply minding my own business, going about my daily routine on my way to my usual simple little cafe before and she had to go and ruin my schedule.

"You know, I can always come back to the UK and move in with you again! That way I won't have to call I can just follow you everywhere" The maniac stated.

"Like you'd come back." I scoffed

"Maybe I will, huh? How would you like that?" 

I stopped in my tracks. Move back? Why would she say something like that? The entire reason she moved away was so that she could pursue her dream career in science, and as far as I was aware she was having the time of her life.

"Why would you do that then, thought that shitty spider-island was heaven to you".

"It is, I love it here, its just..." silence on the call. I stopped walking and leaned against a nearby wall littered with posters of a circus from years ago, knowing I should probably get comfortable for whatever was to come. In my head, though, I worried for my leather jacket's cleanliness; at least I brought a suit to change into.

"Go on, I won't take this piss" I quietly urged, not wanting to startle her but attempting to be supportive.

"You sure?" she asked tentatively.

I sighed. "Of course I am sure, now just tell me before I'm late"

"Okay. Well, the truth is... It's basically that...well really, it isn't a massive deal..but.."

"Spit it out four eyes its nearly seven" I huffed.

"I miss my snail!" she cried.

Her fucking snail.

"Hanji..." I started

"Shortstack you do not understand, I miss my teeny-beany-weeny! Why did I ever think to leave him back home? Levi please bring my sweet prince bean here I miss him so much!"

"I'm hanging up and putting my phone on do not disturb. Do not call me back, and once again, never call me that fucking name ever again" and I hung up.

There I was, getting worried for my friend, thinking something had happened to ruin her dreams.

And she missed her fucking snail.

I removed myself from the wall, checked my jacket for any stains and, satisfied to find it clean, resumed walking, when my phone buzzed.

**Hanji at 06:58 **

_Sorry if I made you late, SHORTIE ;);) _

_Enjoy your poison and ask Erwie for bean pics! x_

**Levi at 06:58 **

_Fine. Bye._

**Hanji at 06:59**

_ Ty!_

_ Now run before the smallest cafe in the city gets packed by all the people out at 7am! Double speed Corpral!_

_ Ft later yh?_

_ ly have a nice day_

_ p.s. u smell_

I often ask myself why I am friends with Hanji. The truth is, she's the only person I have ever met to share my music taste and favourite band, Muse. That and the fact that as a friend she's incredibly kind, caring, sweet, and takes all the attention away from me from her entire presence. She is also hilarious but its hard to appreciate in the morning before a coffee.

I took a breath and continued to the coffee shop, walking through the doors at 7am.

7am is actually the best time to arrive at the shop as this is when they are just opening so no one else is there to come before me. It also means that I can sit for 2 hours with coffee and music and reading reports before changing into my monkey suit to sit in the office. This was my little escape from my borderline dull career.

"The usual, mate?" the blonde behind the counter asked.

"What the fuck do you think Annie, yes the fucking usual" I snapped. I may have been slightly harsh in the eyes of most but we have this harshness in common so she never acknowledges it.

She nodded as I carried on into the shop to take my place. I always sat in the same seat whenever I came here as I believed it, like my time of arrival, was the ultimate. It was a seat that shared a power socket with the adjacent table (a socket you never have to argue for if you get in early every day), perfect sight of the whole cafe and close enough to the radiator that I won't freeze my bollocks off when it gets colder.

I took out my laptop and plugged it in and, as per usual, went about setting up my area for the next two hours. I always had my coffee on the side next to the adjacent table, so that when my next one arrives (I ask Annie to have it with me at 8am) it can be placed on the other side away from anyone who might be sitting next to me clumsy enough to spill it.

As well as this, I have my incredibly important phone and bulky headphones, filled with playlists for every possible mood/walking pace/time of day/genre preference I can think of. This is a must for the perfect morning for me as I blast my music to officially wake me from my morning daze, but also because if I'm sat with headphones on, music blaring then no one will bother me.

Annie put down my double espresso "Here you go Vee".

"Cheers. And here," I passed her a tenner "for 7am and 8am. Also, grab a croissant on me for your troubles. Just this once"

"One of these days you aren't going to give me money for breakfast and I will forget I need to eat it, you know that right" she said, taking my money with a blank expression.

"Good thing I give you enough for at least 6 supermarket pastries so if I go on holiday you can still get some" I said, putting my headphones on. Annie knows by now that once my headphones are on, I probably won't take them off for two hours. And as I thought she would, she nodded and walked away.

Looking down at my phone I decided to listen to some foo fighters when a text popped up.

**Erwin at 07:07 **

_Are you still ignoring me? I hope you realise that you will have to speak to me one day or another as I am your boss Levi. Keep that in mind._

I stared down in disbelief. Why the fuck does he keep hounding me like this? Surely he knows I'm ignoring him for a reason, I don't understand how he can't accept that. And why does he feel the need to mention he's my boss?

**Levi at 07:09 **

_Are you fucking threatening me, eyebrows?_

**Erwin at 07:09 **

_He lives! How are you? Long time no speak haha_

**Erwin at 07:09**

_ Or long time no talk because its phone haha_

**Levi at 07:12 **

_Are you threatening me?_

I pressed on, worried for my job's future.

**Erwin at 07:12 **

_I'm not anymore, because you replied! How are you? How are your dogs?_

"Not anymore" I muttered, confused by what he meant.

Also...

I never told Erwin I adopted dogs, nor did I put it on social media.

**Levi at 07:16 **

_Listen fuckface, I don't know how you found out about my puppies but you are not allowed anywhere them, okay?_

**Erwin at 07:16 **

_Go on Hanji's instagram lol_

I glared at his response. Of course. I went to her account from my texts and, sure enough, I was greeted by a screen grab of the FaceTime I had with Hanji last night where I was showing her my new three dogs. The picture wasn't bad in itself, I was at my desk trying to show my friend the dogs without dropping them, the puppies looking very cute in the process.

My phone buzzed:

**Erwin at 07:18 **

_Soooooo what are they called then._

**Levi at 07:20 **

_Take a wild guess._

**Erwin at 07:20 **

_Has it got something to do with that band you and Hanji love so much? If so thats boring and bad._

I then decided to ignore him. I don't care what he says but calling my dogs boring and bad is too fucking far.

Turning my phone to do not disturb, I clicked my playlist and opened my emails.

My project that I was focused on was for a new library in the town centre. I had been forwarded a draft for the computer model and was inspecting the shape of the building, trying to decide if it fit the client's description. That was until I heard a massive crash and shout to distract me from my work.

"BOLLOCKS! IM SO SORRY"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 
> 
> So I guess I'm going to be uploading daily?? madness.
> 
> Enjoy.

8.01pm

_Eren _

“Come onnnnn Armi I want to go out” I whined to my roommate. It was our first night in the city, I was at the start of a three year course here and I would eternally regret not going out.

“This is _so_ irresponsible Eren! You have a class at 8am and you will have a hangover and you won’t be able to focus! Then you won’t get notes on your _first ever lecture _and you’ll regret it and you’ll ruin your day and-“

“Armin, mate. Take a deep breath. I have no intention of getting pissed, okay? I just want to have a drink and start to learn my way around. I’ll have no more than 5 pints. You can keep an eye on me. That okay with you?” I put to my friend.

He always stressed, all the time about everything you could imagine.

“I really shouldn’t..” He looked down anxiously.

“What time is your first lecture?”

“Midday”. He sighed

“Right. That’s it. We’re going.” I grabbed my friends arm and started pulling him to the door.

“I am having no more than 2 pints? You hear me? I want a clear head tomorrow.” He protested

“I’ll keep an eye on you mate, relax.”

-

11.05pm

“Ereeeennnnnnn” The drunk blonde turned to me. “There’s a girl over there and she is reeeeeally pretty and she keeps looking here, I might go over and ask her out.”

Somehow, I had managed to nurse the same beer the entire three hours we had been out, but Armin had had quite a few by then, despite me reminding him he only wanted two. The pub was filled with people who looked about our age, and the noise levels were starting to get on my nerves.

I rolled my eyes. “Armin, you are in absolutely no state to ask anyone out. If you still feel the same in a few days then I will support you but I doubt she’ll say yes when you’re this rat arsed”.

I looked over at the girl sat at the bar, she had her fringed hair in a ponytail and was wearing a green long-sleeved short dress and knee boots. And we made direct eye contact.

“Do rats even have arses? HA! I bet they’re really fuzzy. Yuck why would you make me think about that, I need a head full of romantic date ideas for when I ask that girl out”. He burped “’scuse me”.

“It’s a well known phrase and you put the imagine in your own head” I looked up to see the girl walking over to us, continuing to look directly at me. “And you should probably think up some romantic ideas fast Armi because she’s coming over”.

“W-what?” Armin turned his head and was greeted by the polite smile of the girl.

“Hiya boys, you both undergrads?” the girl started, “I’m Nifa, and you are-“

“Armin” he stated, offering her his hand “pharmacology.” She accepted.

“English literature. And you” she turned to me, dropping Armin’s hand.

“Eren,” I smiled, keeping my hand grasped around my beer “Art history”.

“Oooh that’s very interesting! Do you paint” She said as she sat down in the chair opposite me.

“Sometimes, I prefer drawing though because I can do it anywhere” I replied slowly, trying not to appear too interesting. I looked to Armin, staring at Nifa.

“Maybe you could paint me sometime? We could go on a date or something…” she said.

My heart sank. I looked back to my friend as his head moved from Nifa to the table.

“I’m sorry Nifa but I’m not really interested in you, to be blunt” I stated.

“Why? What did I do wrong? Do you only go for edgy girls or something? I should’ve known from your weird band t-shirt and tattoo.” She spat.

I looked down at my one tattoo on show, a tiny skull stick-n-poke my sister did for me on my 16th. I was wearing a white radiohead shirt and denim jacket, I didn’t think I looked edgy but I suppose I must do.

“I’m gay Nifa. It’s not personal, I just don’t like women in that way” I curtly responded.

The girl looked at Armin and back at me.

“Oh so you two are together then? Oh that’s so cute I love gay guys!” she smiled and turned to Armin, resting a hand on his arm “you are both so brave”.

“Armin isn’t gay. And I am not brave, I just like dick and that is just how it is.” I snapped.

“Ooh a bit touchy are we Aaron? Sorry I asked I’ll be on my way” she stood up and walked away. I didn’t even bother to correct her, I instead turned to my friend who was smiling broadly to me.

“Erenn yes my brother! You told that b-word! That was so cool” he squealed.

“Thanks” I grinned at the blonde “now finish your pint let’s go back”.

-

1.45am

Getting home took much longer than anticipated because the streets all looked the same in the dark. On the way, I had stopped by a 24hr maccies to get us some chips for the road, followed by a quick trip to a passing pharmacy for asprin. I had a feeling this would be appreciated by my blonde friend in the morning. 

Once we arrived in our room, Armin flopped straight onto his bed and mumbled something.

“What was that?” I asked tiredly, placing the asprin on his bedside table.

“I said goodnight my friend, sleep well” he spoke slowly, making sure he said the right thing before rolling over.

“You too, night” I smiled.

I walked to the kitchens to grab two glasses of water and walked right into someone.

“Oops! Sorry” the girl smiled, looking as tired as me but trying to appear alert.

I took a step back and scratched my neck, glancing at the girl with bright red hair and lip piercing.

“My mistake, should’ve been looking to be honest” I laughed. I probably shouldn’t have been so cheery but, for some reason, this girl seemed to emit joy.

“Oh its no trouble! I’m Izzy by the way, art history” she said, tightening her ponytail.

“No way! I’m Eren, art history” I grinned at the girl.

“Shut up! You’re the first I’ve met in this college doing it, that’s great!” she grinned back “have a favourite artist?” she said.

“Shit you really know how to put someone on the spot don’t you”.

She laughed

“Well mine is probably Georgia O’Keefe, if that helps”.

“O’Keefe huh? I love her New Mexico landscapes to be honest, the colours are so pretty” I said.

“What an odd comment” she mused “normally people only mention her vagine-esque flowers”

I smiled “Yeah well…” I trailed off “I just much prefer her landscapes”.

“Fair enough. Hey also you avoided my question!” she said.

“Probably someone like Marco Mazzoni to be honest… you don’t know who he is do you” I grinned

“Is he Italian?”

“Yes”

“That makes absolutely no difference I do not know who he is”

I laughed “It’s understandable. He’s a portrait artist and he only uses coloured pencils. I like him because I draw and I only use pencils so he’s kind of an inspiration” I blushed, a little embarrassed to be mentioning the fact I do drawings to someone on a first meeting at 2am.

_Shit 2am._

“As much as I’m loving this chat, its 2am and I need to make sure my pissed friend is ok and bring him some water” I smiled at Izzy, “see you in the lecture tomorrow morning?” I asked.

“Well technically its this morning but fair enough, want to sit together?” she smiled.

“yeah sure alright mate, see you then!” I smiled back.

“Bye bro!” and she walked away.

-

7am

“FUCK” I shouted, desperately trying to find a shirt.

“Eren shut up, why are you up so early” Armin mumbled.

“I wanted to get a coffee before my lecture but I can’t find a top that goes with black jeans, black on black looks too edgy” I groaned “I don’t think I have a choice here”

“Wear your muse one, it’s cool. Now shut up” Armin rolled over “I’m sleeping.”

I laughed as I put on the top in question “Okay sleeping beauty. If the coffee shop is any good I’ll bring you back a hot chocolate or something” I picked up my bag and put in some lined paper and my pencil case.

“Eren for the love of all things pure and beautiful in this world please don’t buy a coffee, they’re so bad for your health” Armin slowly sat up.

“I’ll still get one regardless. Smell you later” I picked up my headphones and closed the door behind me.

“PILLOCK!”.

-

7.10am

Walking along the high street I noticed one thing, no big brand cafes were open this early. I know that they probably don’t need the long hours and that makes perfect sense, but that was no good for me if I wanted to make this a regular occurrence. I needed somewhere to get my daily coffee in order to function, I cannot survive off of filter coffee for breakfast every day.

I passed a bakery and the smell hit me. Sweet pastry. I felt my mouth water as my body directed me back to the smell and into the shop.

The counter was filled with an incredibly large selection of baked goods, in particular a pastry oozing with custard caught my eye.

“How much is that custardy pastry one on the bottom far right?” I asked the girl behind the counter.

“Oh that’ll be £2 mate” she said.

“Thank you,” I handed the two coins from my pocket “this place smells amzing!’ I said without realising. She didn’t seem to mind.

“I’ll tell my dad you said that, it’s his bakery." she said handing me my pastry "Maybe next time I have an early lecture I can try another thing here," I said, glancing at the other options "beats Greggs". "Thats because I make everything. Sasha by the way, guessing you’re an undergraduate?” she said.

“Yeah. Eren, art history” This phrase was becoming my identity.

“Oh cool” she said, not seeming to think it was cool in the slightest. I decided to move the conversation.

“So, do you have any coffee recommendations for this time in the morning?” I asked. 

“Yes actually” she smiled again, “if you follow the street a bit more you should reach café maria. My friend works there and I know they open at 7” she laughed at this, I didn’t quite understand why though.

“Oh brilliant, cheers for the pastry custard thingy!” I smiled and walked out, putting my headphones back on and walking along to find this café.

After a short walk and a really nice pastry, I reached the café with the red sign reading _Café Maria_, outlined in gold

I opened the door and walked right into an angry-looking blonde girl carrying a stack of plates.

The plates shattered to the floor.

“BOLLOCKS! IM SO SORRY” I yelled.

“You’re a fucking idiot mate, but I’ll let you off as you’re a customer. Still an idiot though” the girl said with a blank expression. _Mikasa would get on well with her_, I thought.

“Again, I am so sorry, I’ll pay for all this” I said, dropping to the floor to pick up the shards on the floor with the girl.

“Oh” she said, confused as to why I was helping “cheers for the help, bin to your left”, I turned to the bin to put my mess away.

“So what would you like?” The girl said.

“Can I have a flat white please-“ I stopped to look at her nametag.

“Annie, I’m Annie” she said, holding out her hand.

“Eren” I said, meeting her hand. 

“Well, I assume you’re an undergrad. Looking for a new local?” she said turning around to start on my coffee.

“Yeah. I do art history and I feel like I’d be able to work better if I have a coffee in me and have done a bit of drawing before class to get my brain in gear. I’ll probably take a coffee with me too” I said.

“Well, Eren, I never forget a face or an order so if you do decide to come back ill get you your flat white.” She said handing me my coffee.

I took a sip.

_Shit_.

“I think that is the nicest coffee I’ve ever had.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mad thing is I've actually planned up to chapter 16 already.  
Will vary in size probably because I'm back at college (that is my only excuse).  
I can confirm, however, they encounter eachother first time in next chapter.  
Next chapter will be out (hopefully) on the 1/2nd od sept only because I have to go back to college but once I'm back I'll know what the updating plan is.


	3. Chapter 3

7.32am

_Eren _

“I think that is the nicest coffee I’ve ever had.” I stated.

Annie regarded me with a blank expression “Cheers, I guess”.

We stood in awkward silence before Annie broke it.

“Well are you going to sit down and do work or something or are we going to fucking stand here until whatever shitty lecture you have begins” she snapped.

Well shit.

“uh yeah ok” I said and turned around to find a seat.

I hadn’t looked at the cafe properly before entering with the whole crashing-of-the-plates incident, but it was pretty nice. Basic, but nice. Wooden floor, wooden chairs with red cushions, smooth wood tables, red and gold artwork of coffee beans on the wall. Usual coffee-shop things, but it seemed different somehow. I realised what it was all at once when my eyes fell upon the solitary patron sitting next to the radiator.

The man sat immersed in his work and he seemed to be surrounded by the colour black. His laptop, his headphones, his clothing, his bags and his hair were all varying shades of the colour.

His personal colour scheme easily fit with the decor, as the colour black usually does, but for some reason he seemed to fit in with the furniture as if that was where he was meant to be.

I walked in his direction absent-mindedly and suddenly realised I was standing in front of his table, but he didn’t seem to realise. I sat down on the table to his left and unpacked my bag.

I had decided to read up on some art history basics before my first lesson so that I was in the right frame of mind.

That had been my intention.

However, when I felt eyes boring into my head from the man to my right; I decided to say fuck it and do some drawing, maybe this way I won't get distracted.

I got out my pad and pencils and started to draw a hand when my phone started blare the intro for the muse song Assassin. How embarrassing.

I picked up the phone. “Hello?” I asked, realising I hadn’t bothered to look to see who was calling.

“_Ciao_, Eren!” Answred my enthusiastic Italian friend.

“Nicolo, _come va mio amico_?”

“I’m okay, just wanted to see if you fancied coming for dinner on Wednesday with Armin or some of your new uni friends” He said.

“Yes fucking please!” I shouted.

It was well known within out friendship group that Nicolo was a wonderful cook. We weren’t particularly close but we went over every now and again for food, he came over every now and again to watch films with us. Not a particularly deep relationship, but a nice one at that.

I realised I had shouted and looked around, making eye contact with the man to my right.

Fuck. A beautiful man at that. His eyes looking into mine from afar seemed to be a light blue but looking closer seemed to be more silver or grey. His face was perfectly angular, his nose ending at a sharp point. His eyebrows forming into a tight scowl. His lips…

“Eren you flatter! I will make us some fish, unless Armani is off of fish again” continued Nicolo, whom I nearly forgot about.

I tore my eyes away and looked at my paper “Armin is still eating fish for now so that sounds lovely Nico, _sei uni Stella_.” I quickly replied, trying to pry my mind away from the beautiful creature sat to close to me, as I felt his eyes traced on me once again.

“It is no worry, my pleasure! Ok so I will see you both on Wednesday at around 4 for early dinner, I’m sure uni is busy for you both so I won’t keep you long. How is this?” He said.

I smiled, “Perfect. Thanks again.”

“It is no bother! _Ci vediamo_ Eren, _ciao_!” He said.

“_Arrivederci_”, I ended the call and picked a few pencils out to continue with the hand, I decided to draw a middle finger in respects to the man to the left.

I carried on for a bit before giving up and I moved my pencil, however, to the edge of the page and slowly moved so that I could look at the man again.

He was furiously typing something into his computer with another scowl on his face, which strangely made me smile. I looked to the back of his head ad noticed he had an undercut with a back tattoo slightly poking over his leather jacket. He’s cool I thought. I wonder what the tattoo is of.

I stopped moving my pencil and picked up my phone to attempt to distract myself.

**Eren at 7.46am **

_Nico invited us to dinner wed at 4, hope thats Gucci w u _

I wasn’t expecting a reply from Armin but I sent it anyway in the hopes of one. I reread the text without thinking too much about it and realised something rather interesting about it.

_7.46am. _

Hmm.

This felt important to me but I don’t quite know how.

“well shit me.”

Although my class didn’t start for another 14 minutes it was a 10 minute walk if walked slowly and I wanted to enjoy it with my music.

I stood up and started packing my things away carefully, trying not to smudge the middle-finger sketch while putting it into my bag. I then swiftly waved at Annie and left.

-

7.58am

I entered the auditorium and stared at the group before me. There had to be about 70 of us, much smaller than I thought.

I started walking up he aisle when I heard a mildly familiar voice.

“Eren! Bro c’mere!” I looked to see Izzy and smiled, making my way over.

“Morning sunshine” I said sitting down next to the red-head wearing a little miss sunshine top. Accurate choice.

“Same goes, how are you doing.”

“Good thanks, tired but good. You?”

“The same, pretty rough night last night, was quite brutal. You know how it is.”

“Indeed.” I grinned, “Maybe next time I can accompany you mate.”

“Sure! But as a friend I’m afraid, I’m spoken for.” She returned my grin, hers seeming more cheeky though.

“Well I’m gay so thats no problem.”

She lightly laughed “Thank the lord, I have a feeling you’ll be a good friend” she fished around in her jeans pocket and retrieved her phone “go on and add your number then.”

-

9.17am

I returned to the coffee shop a little faster than expected. I realised I had spent the entire lecture daydreaming about the man in cafe Maria and a part of me just wanted to see if he was still there. I luckily managed to get back without getting lost somehow, as well.

My luck ran out, though, as when I arrived his table was empty.

“Eren, how was the lecture?” Annie said, looking uninterested but her tone saying the opposite.

“Insightful, interesting what the professor had to say. Can I have a flat white and hot chocolate to go please?” I asked.

“Yeah sure.” She turned and before I realised, I was asking her the question.

“Who was that man who was in here earlier?” I blushed as I said it.

I heard Annie smirk “Developed a crush on grumpy pants already?”

“I’m just interested” I lied.

Annie snorted “Yeah sure. Well, he orders a double espresso every morning. One at 7am on the dot the second he arrives, one at 8am, then he leaves at 9am sharp for work. He’s project manager at some big architecture firm. I don’t know what else you want, his music is kind of loud and guitar heavy, he’s an arse-“

“Does this moody espresso-drinking punctual man have a name?” I butted in.

“Yeah” Annie said putting down the drinks.

“What is his name Annie?” I asked, almost desperately.

“Ackerman. Levi Ackerman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine,, writing an incredibly slow-build happy fic instead of my university personal statement. Imagine.
> 
> Anywayssss that was that, next one is Levi POV.
> 
> UPDATE!!!! tomorrow (3rd) unless I do it early in the morning in which case 4th


	4. Chapter 4

6.58am

_Levi_

This morning was off to a good start. My puppies all did their business the minute I asked them too, my favourite suit was cleaned and in my bag to change into, I was wearing my most comfortable black jeans along with an incredibly comfy black jumper. And, best of all, Hange hadn’t called me this morning.

I entered the cafe with my lips slightly sloped upwards, this morning could be a good one, I think.

“Oi, Annie. Usual, please and thanks” I said as I walked past the girl to get to my spot. However, when I reached it I realised it wasn’t as I anticipated.

That brat with the pretty eyes was sat where he was yesterday. Absolutely smashing.

I rolled my eyes and flopped into my chair, glancing at the boy. He was wearing blue jeans, rolled up at the ankles, and a black Metallica t-shirt.

“Tch” I reacted to myself. What the shit was wrong with me, I should be looking at emails.

I opened up my laptop and checked said emails, only to find more problems with the library. Some absolute turd had managed to get wooden tiles instead of panels for the exterior which wouldn’t do in the slightest, so I started my first rampage paragraph of the day to have a go at whomever it was. I was so caught up I didn’t hear Annie approach.

“Your coffee Vi” she placed the coffee in its normal space.

“Thanks Annie, here you are for your troubles” I handed her a ten pound note and she took and put straight in her jeans.

“No, thank you.”

-

8.46am

Engrossed in my work, I saw movement to my left and noticed the boy packing away. I had spent an embarrassingly long time this morning trying to look at him while working, staring at his lips and arms and hands as he drew a girl with a red scarf.

His girlfriend, surely.

He got up and went to the bathroom with all his things, not before stopping by the counter and asking for a flat white to go.

The minute the door closed I was up at the counter.

“Annie, I’m paying for his drink. Who is he” I blurted out. I had seen he was most likely in a relationship with the girl in the scarf, and despite this I still wanted to learn about him.

Annie snorted “You’re funny Vi.”

I glared at her.

“Okay but quick because he’ll be back soon. So he’s an undergrad doing art history. He comes here to draw for a bit before lectures to, in his words, ‘get my brain in gear’.” She softly said, finishing the coffee.

“Name.” I demanded.

“Fucking hell keep your pants on. His name is Eren, now go back he’s coming.” She smiled, although brief it was there.

_Eren_. Finally a name to a face.

I went back to my seat and put my headphones back on, although I didn’t play music as I wanted to hear the interaction.

Eren returned from the toilets and was already reaching in his pockets to find his wallet when Annie stopped him.

“Don’t bother mate, already paid for.” At this I saw a shadow of a smile but it disappeared before I could get a proper look.

“Annie you really didn’t have to buy m-“

“It wasn’t from me dips hit, now go to your lecture.”

Eren looked around the shop causing me to go back to pretending the work.

I was the only other patron at the coffee shop that morning so he must’ve known I got it for him. Oh that is slightly embarrassing.

I peeked over my laptop to see the boys cheeks turn slightly pinker in tone as he nodded at Annie.

“I see.” He grinned “I guess I’ll be off.”

And at that, he walked out.

\- 

8.36pm

As I sat down for my stir fry dinner I had but one thought on my mind.

Eren.

I wonder what he’s eating right now? Is he alone or with friends? Is he happy or stressed?

I shook my head, what is going on? I’m daydreaming about an undergraduate. Am I 12?

It isn’t a crush or anything though, I can just appreciate that he is attractive; and clearly has good music tastes, sounds nice when talking Italian and is stunningly pretty.

Not good Levi. Not Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual, very short actually. back to college things
> 
> OKAY SO next update by the 7th at the latest, I said I had an interview on this note n basically I have a job now so its kind of harder to post. 
> 
> Decided I need a schedule and not trying to update every day, stick with every Saturday for now? and every now and again the odd day in between?
> 
> Not that anyone cares this is 100% for me, this entire thing is for me tbh but im happy people can share w me what I randomly think about on the train to college in the mornings and whatnot.
> 
> ANYWAY sorry bye


	5. Chapter 5

7.31am

_Eren_

I’m late. Levi is normally there by now and has been for half an hour. Does he notice I’m not there? Is he thinking about me?

Of course he isn’t, he’s probably too busy project-managing and emailing and scowling to notice a lack of me.

Unless…

I stopped in my tracks. I needed to stop thinking about this random man. I am adamant to not develop a crush on him at all costs. This is not happening.

I’m late, I thought.

I carried on. Although I promised myself I was not obsessing over this man, I wanted to make it to cafe Maria to see him before my first lecture. Not because I was thinking about him all the time, no. I just wanted to…

Okay I guess there’s no excuse. I wanted to see him.

I entered the cafe to be greeted by the familiar smell of coffee beans and the faint scent of cigarettes.

“Hi Annie” I smiled “Can I have the usual please?”

I looked to the counter and saw that she had started making one

“You’re a lot less reliable than Levi, I had your coffee waiting for you at seven but were you here you annoying shit? No. I had to drink it myself.” She rambled, presenting me with my coffee.

I paid Annie and turned around to head to the little section I shared with Levi and noticed he wasn’t there.

I sat down and noticed no bags were there either.

Where is he?

Where is Levi? I really wanted to thank him. Shit I shouldn’t even know his name. But still..

I got out my sketch pad and started to draw the empty chair that should’ve been filled.

I wonder if he’s ok? He is always on time, did he oversleep too? Impossible. Then… did something happen on the way? Did he arrive and have to leave.

I then came to a sudden realisation.

I missed the son of a bitch. I was worried for his wellbeing and I missed him.

I went back to my drawing.

-

7.31am

After finishing my coffee, I packed up my things and decided to get a croissant. Levi was obviously not coming to the cafe.

Should I get him something just in case on the way back? As a thank you for yesterday’s coffee?

No. Stop thinking about him, you’ve never spoken to him. You shouldn’t know his name.

I walked into the bakers to me immediately surrounded by the beautiful smell of pastry and to the early morning grin of Sasha.

“Eren mate! I was wondering when I’d see you again”

“Hi Sasha, how are you doing?”

“Bit pissed to be honest,” she started “My roommate Connie has a girl over tonight so I’m not allowed home for dinner and-“ she sighed “you don’t need to hear that shit but yeah umm I’m hungry” she smiled at this.

“Well..” I thought, then an idea came to mind “I’m actually at my friend’s for dinner tonight and he’s an amazing chef, maybe he can make room for you?” I said.

Normally I wouldn’t invite strangers into someones house, and I wouldn’t ever dare inviting someone to dinner at a place that wasn’t mine. However, Nico was different. He preferred cooking for large groups because it was much less likely to get quiet that way.

“Actually, if your friend doesn’t mind I’d like to take you up on that one” she said.

“Great! I’ll come here at around quarter to 4? It’s a 15 minute journey on the bus”

“Sounds perfect, cheers!”

I smiled and continued to look at Sasha, trying to remember why I was there in the first place.

“Uhhhhh Eren mate do you want something” she said.

“Fuck sorry uh.. just a croissant please”

-

7:55am

“My boyfriend is so fucking fit Eren you have no idea” started Izzy.

“Izzy. Please. I really cannot bear to hear about your sex life with your twenty-four year old boyfriend at eight in the morning for the second day in a row.” I sighed.

The red-head giggled “okay-okay I’m sorry I’ll stop… but when you eventually get a boyfriend you aren’t allowed to talk about all your ins and outs, okay?”

I felt my face turn red and embarrassingly I immediately thought of Levi. 

My face went redder.

“Please never say that again.”

She laughed “Yeah well there is a lot of in and out involv-“ she stopped as my phone started to ring.

“Yellow” I answered, trying to forget the conversation and once again not bothering to see who was calling me.

“Eren my brother, Armie says theres food being served tonight at Nico’s and I want to come”

“Hello to you too Mika, haven’t spoken for a day or two how are you doing?”

My sister snorted at me “Like you wouldn’t call me if something interesting had happened in your life. I reckon you’re bored out of your skull”

I sighed, aside from my small crush she had a point.

“Fine! whatever, what about you anything interesting happen?”

“Well freckles thinks he can find out about the biological family I might have but to be honest I have no interest in finding any of them”

“Oh…”

“Don’t get all sad on me, I’m happy with you guys I don’t need these people who left me when my biological parents died.”

I remained silent for a few seconds.

“Didn’t mean to deep it holy fuck” I laughed at my sister as she continued “So I’ll see you at…” she said, waiting for me to provide a time.

“Four o’clock at Nico’s” I smiled, it was turning out to be a proper dinner.

“Cool. Bye” and at that she hung up.

I laughed at my sisters bluntness and put my phone away, turning back to Izzy.

“Sorry about that”

She smiled “No worries, sounded important”

“Oh it wasn’t, just my sister inviting herself for dinner”

I stopped for a minute “Hey, would you and your **grandaddy** want to come to this dinner” I smirked at my joke.

She lightly hit my arm “He’s not that old! And anyway, it shows experience”

I made a gagging face.

She laughed at that “Thanks for the invite but we have plans tonight, maybe some other time?”

“Yeah sure, okay”

And then the professor walked in.

-

3:50pm

“Eren, you are 5 minutes late” Sasha beamed as I approached the bakers.

“Sorry?” I questioned

I had spent the last five minutes briefly walking through the coffee shop to see if Levi was there. I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to thank him for the coffee. When I turned the corner to see his bags in their usual place, however, I bolted out of the shop embarrassed at my stupid plan. 

"Shut up, come on lets go” And we went off to the bus stop.

The bus journey was spent discussing Nico’s cooking. Sasha made very clear that she was a fan of food and made sure to repeat it a few times before turning onto the topic of Italy and the Italian language.

“Nico is Italian?” She said

“Yeah, it’s his first language anyway but he does speak English so don’t worry”

“Do you speak Italian then” she asked.

“Actually yeah I do. I speak Italian, French, German and basic Spanish” I smiled to myself.

Learning languages was a passion of mine. My parents being German it was spoken around the house and because of this I was already bilingual. I loved having this skill and decided to learn French and Italian at GCSE. With these, I did them at A level alongside History of Art.

After some more chitchat about nothing in particular, we reached Nico’s flat.

I knocked on the door.

“_Ciao_ Eren! _Benvenuto_!” Nico enveloped me into a hug.

“_Grazie per avermi_” i responded

“And who is this?” My friend said, leaving my hug.

Sasha was staring at Nico and visa versa. They were there for a few seconds before I cleared my throat.

“Nico, this is my friend Sasha. I hope you don’t mind that I invited her along”

“Not at all” Nico replied, not taking his gaze away from the girl in front of him.

Sasha offered her hand and Nico took it, however instead of shaking he pressed his lips to her knuckles.

“_È un onore_, miss Sasha”

She blushed, “Lovely to meet you.”

I rolled my eyes and turned around, not baring to watch Nico engage in his mating ritual of flapping his wings to impress the girl in front of him.

I walked in to find Armin and my sister sitting at the table.

“Hiya lads!” I beamed.

“Hey” Mikasa stood up and came over, giving me a quick hug and peck on the cheek. “I was thinking of getting another tattoo soon, should I get something pretty like a plant OR should I get something to do with music” she blurted.

“Well, I really want to get the other wing on my back coloured in because it looks a little strange having one blue. Aside from that, I think I only really want more to do with music or maybe something stupid like a rubber duck”

My sister snorted.

“Yeah I kind of want something stupid to be honest, can’t anytime soon but wait for my call”

I laughed, of course this would turn into a spontaneous thing. To be honest, I preferred it that way so that I wasn’t constantly thinking about what I wanted.

I heard low talking as Nico and Sasha walked back in “Okay by friends, I will now get the fish” He grinned and walked out.

“No way…Sasha? Sasha Braus?” Armin said

“Armieeee!” Sasha ran into a brief hug with my friend. “Long long looooong time”

“You haven’t changed a bit” Armin giggled.

“Might I ask where you two know each other?” I questioned.

“Primary school, then Sasha moved to bloody America and we lost touch” Armin said.

“How cute.” Mikasa deadpanned.

-

4:30pm

“Nico…This is incredible” Sasha said, eyes sparkling and staring lovingly into Nico’s eyes.

“I’m so very glad you like it _Bella_” Nico gave her the same look.

Sasha blushed at this.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Mikasa spoke up, putting all the attention on her “You’re both single, I’m going tot assume you’re both into each other. I’m done and so are the other two people at the table so we’ll leave you two to it” And at that, she stood up and left.

I snorted looking at their faces before following suit and leaving.

“Well that was weird” Armin said “Haven’t seen her for donkey’s and now she’s completely captivated by our very own Nico”

“Captivated, more like immediately ready to fuck” Mikasa bluntly said, causing me to cackle and Armin to ferociously blush.

“Mikaaaaaa you can’t say that!”

Mikasa laughed at our friend too and eventually we were all standing outside the apartment block laughing at the situation we were in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah haha sorry that took so long.
> 
> Got a job n back at college. Those are my excuses.
> 
> Decided my updating day will be Wednesday, unless I post any chapters before the next one but yeah. It works best with my timetables.
> 
> This kind of starts this week but im going to post on thurs bc I feel like ill be tired wed.   
hope thats ok :)


	6. Chapter 6

7.02am

_Eren_

I arrived at the coffee shop and my head immediately turned in the direction of where Levi usually sat and, to my delight, there he sat. He was wearing a long sleeved black jumper and his big headphones, and was completely immersed in his computer. I smiled looking at him.

I turned to the counter to see my coffee waiting for me and reached into my pocket to retrieve my money when Annie stopped me.

“Morning Eren, that’s already paid for” she said, her face devoid of any emotion.

I blushed. He had done it again, he had bought me a coffee for the second time.

“Then I guess I’ll have another of whatever he ordered for himself” I said.

Annie smiled softly and prepared the drink for me while I put my things in their usual places, going up to the counter to collect Levi’s drink.

I picked up his double espresso and walked over to our section of the coffee shop, he was so busy he didn’t even notice me. I slowly placed the cup where there was a space in his paperwork before sitting back in my seat.

I sat for a minute, thinking about my actions. What if he thought that was stupid? Does he think I’m copying him? Is he aware that I’m kind of flirting with him? Is he flirting with me?

I shook my head and got out my sketchbook to start drawing. I put on my headphones to listen to slipknot to wake myself up. I decided that today I would start a detailed drawing of some of the slipknot masks, being inspired by the music.I was halfway through a study page of materials used on the masks when a tall man with blonde spikey hair came over to Levi.

Levi jumped from his seat and confidently walked up to the man, giving him a hug and smiling whilst doing so.

I don’t think i’ve ever seen him smile before. It seemed to change his entire face, making him appear immediately younger than he looked at first glance and less intimidating.

I had never thought about how old Levi is before, I realised, as I had never seen him stood up before. He was short and slim, but not skinny or lanky in any way. However, I also noticed the top of a tattoo peeking up from the neck of his jumper leading me to decide that he could be anywhere between 18-30.

I carried on watching as Levi removed himself from the hug and directed his friend over to where he was sat, before pulling his headphones to rest around his neck. I immediately noticed the fact that Levi had at least 3 piercings per ear. That’s a little bit hot.

I turned my music down slightly as I saw the mans mouth open so that I could listen in to their conversation.

“I’m not here for long Levi, just wanted to see how my best friend was doing in the world or architecture”

Levi chuckled and I felt my heart flip. He chuckled.

“It’s fine Farlan, been some fuck ups by those below me here and there but this shitty project is going well. What about you? How goes the mechanics business?”

“If you want me to fix your car, you should just ask” Farlan chuckled.

“My car is fine! I just was fucking wondering. Holy shit I’m sorry I asked” and just like that Levi was bak to scowling.

Farlan seemed to find this funny though as he broke into a fit of laughter. While trying to look away, I felt heard phone ringing and blindly picked it up; my phone silencing the men sat beside me.

“Hiya” I said, turning back to my drawing so to not show I was looking.

“Hi, it’s Grisha”

“Oh hi dad! All ok?” I noticed the men had started talking again but in hushed tones.

“Just calling to see how my favourite son is doing at his art history degree”

“Well : one, you only have one son so by default i am your favourite. And two, it’s going good thanks”

I heard a soft chuckle and out of the corner of my eye i saw the edges of Levi’s mouth turned at something Farlan had said; immediately making me want to make him laugh that way.

“Good, I’m happy to hear that. Feels strange not seeing you every morning kid”

i sighed “Dad, you're coming up over Christmas it’s all good, alright?”

“Yes alright”

“I need to finish this study before i go to my lecture otherwise i’ll never do it so i’ll call you later?”

“Yeah ok, sorry mr.busy McUni, i’ll leave you do it”

I laughed at my father “Love you” And at that i hung up, going back to my study.

I sat drawing for a few more minutes until I saw movement in my peripheral vision and noticed Levi and his friend packing up to leave.

I didn’t get to speak to him! I didn’t thank him, there should have been small talk. I stopped drawing to take a sip of my coffee and contemplate the events that had just occurred.

No words were exchanged, I think we looked at each other maybe twice? This is so annoying.

In my fury, i decided to go to my lecture early so i packed up my books and notes and was about to leave my table when i noticed a small post-it note.

I picked it up to see small and neat handwriting read :

_Thanks for the coffee brat_

_i’ll buy the next one_

_-levi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKKKKKKKKKK thats chapter 6
> 
> starts getting interesting soon I PROMISE 
> 
> Hopefully post again before next Wednesday but we'll see
> 
> Thanks for everything lads


	7. Chapter 7

7.00am

_Eren_

For the first time so far, I arrived at seven o’clock on the dot.

I had set my alarm slightly earlier, laid out my clothes and walked at a steady pace in order to get into the coffee shop at exactly 7.00am as I wanted to be close to Levi for as long as possible. I knew that nothing would probably happen, but at least I could be close to him and spend time in his general vicinity.

I straightened my t-shirt and had a look at my outfit before walking in. I was wearing my black muse top again, with blue jeans and red converse. I had attempted to straighten out my hair but it had inevitably gone to its normal messy state. I walked in, not even bothering to conceal that I was looking to our corner, and saw Levi. He was wearing a long sleeved black top and what looked like black doc martens, while once again being completely captivated by his work.

I smiled at Annie, who glared back, and walked over to where I saw my coffee that had been bought for me by Levi. I looked over to him while he remained consumed by work. I wonder what he’s doing? Is he messaging people or is he designing something? Does he like his job? What does he do when he isn’t working? Do we have anything in common?

These are the kind of irrational questions that aren’t even remotely necessary. The real question on my mind about the incredibly handsome man I was currently staring at was if there was any possibility I would ever speak with him and where it would go. Would he be friends with me? Could I deal with the fact that I basically have a crush on him and still be his friend? That was what I really wanted to know.

I stopped staring at Leviand decided that I would find the perfect drawing playlist.

Once opting for some classics, I got out my sketchbook and started to do little studies of eyes. I started off with the eyes of those of the man on the front of the album cover I was listening to. As it was monochromatic I didn’t have to get out my colours so I decided to do a rare pencil sketch.

After drawing Lou Reed’s eyes, I took a quick glance at Levi. He was scowling at his computer while vigorously typing on his Mac. I then had a somewhat ballsy idea.

I turned my chair around so that I was facing Levi’s table and started to draw him. At first I tried not to look at him too much to not draw his attention to me, however after a few minutes of trying to draw without looking for too long, this ended and I was entirely staring at him.

He didn’t seem to realise for a good while, or at least he was humouring me to give me the same angle while I drew. After about half an hour of staring at him, though, he probably and understandably got concerned as he turned to me to see what I was doing. It was only a slight movement where he looked at me for a few seconds to take in that I was drawing him until he he turned back to his original position to continue with his work. Although slight, I noticed it and began to regret my decision.

Despite this, I continued to draw the man sitting in front of me. I had never spoken to him before, we had bought each other coffee once and yet I was doing this. Normally, I’d be incredibly shy with anyone I encountered but I suppose university must be changing me.

Before I completed the piece; Levi took another quick glance over to me, but I was incredibly aware that he was only looking at me this time around and not at what I was doing. This, embarrassingly enough, made me blush like a little girl.

Then once I had finished my drawing and quickly scrawled my name at the bottom, I sat back slightly to look at the finished product. I was proud of it, to put it bluntly, and it was probably one of my finer works done at this speed. I almost didn’t want to give it away but decided that as he had noticed me drawing him I owed it to him.

I reverted my chair to how it was initially before I had moved it and waited for a moment. What I was about to do would determine my relationship with this man.

I was about to inevitably ruin my relationship with the man sitting next to me, He would probably find me incredibly weird for this. Maybe he would be flattered?

How would this affect us?

I leaned over to his table and tapped his elbow to alert him, before placing the piece of paper next to him.He startled as he looked up from his computer and immediately removed his headphones to pick up the piece of paper.

He looked at it for a moment before catching my gaze and speaking in a low voice, almost to reiterate his voice was only meant for my ears in this moment.

“Thank you Eren”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit smaller than I would've liked, next one compensates tho.
> 
> HOPEFULLY up tomorrow but depends on work n that. 
> 
> Hope it was alright


	8. Chapter 8

7.47am

_Levi_

I looked down at the artwork the boy had placed on my table and fuck was it good.

It was immediately recognisable as me, although messy and clearly a brief sketch, as he had nailed my hair and eyes and even my hands. I looked angry as I was scowling down at my laptop, but at the same time I somehow looked comfortable. This might be the kindest gesture anyone has ever made for me. I noticed his name written messily at the bottom.

Eren. 

I looked up

“Thank you Eren” I put to the boy.

He smiled back at me and a slight flush appeared on his cheeks. “Do you like it, Levi?”

My name seemed to roll off his tongue as if he had been practicing saying it since seeing it on my previous note. It sounded amazing.

“Yes, I do in fact like it. I’m incredibly grateful for this”

Eren’s flush seemed to deepen here, but I said nothing, and simply smiled at him. I took this moment to look at the boy sat next to me.

He had sparkling emerald eyes, his face was strong but slim, he had broad shoulders, he was wearing a muse t-shirt, he had long arms and his fingers were covered in pencil lead and...

“Is that a muse t-shirt?” I blurted out, hoping I didn’t sound too crazed.

Eren looked down at himself before smiling and looking up to meet my gaze once again “Yes, it is a muse t-shirt. Good spot, are you a fan?”

“Fuck yes am I a fan. Are you?” He nodded, looking at his shirt and back as confirmation. “Smart arse, fair enough. Favourite album?”

He paused for a minute and looked away from me while he was thinking “I’d probably say either black holes or origin to be honest. And you?”

I felt my lips turn as I rolled up one of my sleeves to show the boy my muse album tattoo on my forearm, being a rugby-post from the Origin of Symmetry album cover.

The boy’s eyes widened as he inched his face closer to my arm to view the artwork

“Mate that’s so fucking cool.”

“Cheers”

“Really interesting artwork on that album cover through, I love how cloisinistic it is in form”

I looked blankly at the boy. What the fuck does that mean? “Guessing that means you’re an art fan?”

He smiled as he sat back “Yeah i do history of art undergrad. What gave me away?”

“Cloisinistic.”

“Ah. Basically means bold and flat forms separated by dark contours or lines. Some people say cartoonish I guess, but you can’t really say that in art history”

I nodded slowly “Sure. You know you could’ve said anything just then and I would’ve believed you”

He chuckled, it was the kind of laugh that immediately made you smile (which it did). “Fair enough. Well you could say anything about architecture and I would probably believe you to an extent, regardless of the architecture topic in art history.”

I cocked my head at the boy, “And how the fuck might you know that I’m an architect then?”

Eren’s smile faltered as a light flush appeared on his cheeks “I um.. I might have asked Annie about you, I was just curious! Because you’re always here when I’m here and I guess I wanted to know-“

“Fuck me! Chill out, ok? I asked Annie about you too so we’re even there” I smiled, noticing the blush on the boy’s cheek darken.

“You.. What? So we’re both creeps?”

“I guess that could be said. Tell you what it’s your turn so you go and buy this round and then you can fill in any loose gaps you have about me, you fucking creep.”

He nodded and grinned again, walking towards the counter.

-

8.02am

“Your double espresso” he placed it in the gap left in the scattered papers and post-its. “What’re you building?”

“Thanks brat. And a new library in the town centre, bit chaotic trying to get everyone in the right place right time all that”

He nodded “Fair enough”

I cleared my throat and turned in my chair so my body was facing his, placing my arm on the top of my chair. “Right, what do you want to know about me?”

“Hmmmm.. OH! I have a gooood one! Whats your Hogwarts house?”

“Last I checked, Slytherin. Not sure what that says about my personality but yeah.”

The boy rested his head on his hand resting on his chair “It means you’re ambitious, a good leader, resourceful, clever.. It’s a good thing”

I nodded slowly to his words,”How come you ask my Hogwarts house and not my star sign”

He shrugged “Good point. Star sign?”

I laughed. “Capricorn. Now you tell me both.”

“I’m Gryffindor and Aries, March 30. Happy?”

“I’m content that we both shared this information with each other I suppose. Anything else you want to know?”

We spoke for a while after this, apparently he had a few ideas of things he wanted to know about me. Then suddenly, he surprised me. “How important are your friends to you”

I straightened myself and looked into his eyes to see the joke, but here was none. He was being serious.

“Interesting question. My friends are the most important thing to me in the world, if anything they’re my family.” I answered the boy honestly.

He smiled at this, obviously I gave the right answer. “Good.”

"Interesting question to ask" I prompted, interested to know what brought it on.

"Yeah well, my friend are quite important to me too Mr.Levi"

"Levi Ackerman, if you were wondering"

"Nice, I'm Eren Jaeger. Now that's sorted, Mr.Ackerman, yes friends are important to me"

"That's good to know. So who is your best friend?"

He smiled fondly "Probably my roommate Armin, but I'm quite close with my sister Mikasa"

"Tsk. Siblings don't count."

"Fine, expert of friendship, who's _your_ best friend?"

I thought for a moment, "Either my friend Hanje or Farlarn to be honest."

He nodded "That information really is of no use, is it."

"Nope."

We both laughed at the stupidity of the moment. I watched as the boy then looked at his watch, once the laughing had cooled off.

“Crappppp I’ve got a lecture in 10 minutes.” He stood up, but continued staring at me.

“Have I got coffee on my face or something, what the fuck is up?”

He shook his head as he smiled and leaned over me to grab a post-it note. He smelled of cinnamon with a faint scent of cigarette smoke, not that I noticed.

Once packing his things away, he quickly scrawled on the post-it and placed it on his table before walking out immediately afterwards.

I eagerly stood up and picked up the post-it, to which I was greeted by his phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware this isn't exactly next-day so uhh sorry. Here u go, the interactions commence.  
More chapters ASAP, just need to write them.
> 
> Also debating publishing some of my more thrilling fic ideas but I'm trying to decide if I should finish The Usual or just do both.. 
> 
> Anyways, cheers as always.


	9. Chapter 9

8.56am

_ Eren _

‘Crap crap crap craaaaap.’

i walked along taking to myself. what the fuck did i do that for? i’ve barely ever spoken to that man and he now has my phone number? what if he’s just a pretty face? who even fucking uses texts anymore when there’s snapchat and instagram or whatever? will he think that was childish?

I shook my head and carried on walking.

-

I arrived to the lecture hall to be greeted by the early morning grin of my red-haired friend. Izzy was sat in her seat, her orange corduroy bag saving my chair for me. She was wearing yellow dungarees today that she had embroidered with tiny little rainbow flowers with a plain white t-shirt. She always managed to put together something stylish in the morning and I envied her for this… she didn’t have to know that though did she.

‘You look like Ronald McDonald’ I grinned mischievously at my friend, we had started engaging in light banter whenever we saw each other so this wasn’t uncommon for us.

She feigned a gasp ‘ex-fucking-scuse me mr ‘i only own band t shirts and jeans’, at least i switch it up a bit’ and grinned right back at me as she moved her bag off of my chair.

‘I’ll have you know I do own check trousers AND a pair of shorts i bring out in summer’ I said as I sat down.

She gasped ‘That’s so creative and original of you. We should go shopping’

I laughed ‘maybe we should do that at some point in time in out lives…’

‘Come oooooon you’ll love it’

I sighed, ‘Fineee as it’s you. But nothing too weird please’

‘Define weird’

I motioned to her dungarees ‘I doubt they would suit me’

‘There’s only one way to find out’ she smirked, causing me to groan. Just then, out lecturer walked in and we both started to retrieve our notepads for the lesson.

We were still on basics of visual analysis of paintings which I was enjoying; but at the same time seeing how academic painters composed their art made me want to draw even more than usual. I then decided to go to the café later to do some sketching.

As we were sat on an edge the lecturer didn’t have the best view of uses he didn’t notice our stupid noughts and crosses games or the times we would play Pictionary together from random word generators and today was no different.

I was looking up a random word for my to try to draw when I received a text from an unknown number. I read the over and over and smiled to myself, adding the number to my contacts and giving it a name as I hoped I would be using this one again very soon.

**Levi at 8.56**

_My turn next _

_L_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teeny weeny return, been struggling with this chapter for ages and in the end decided to make it small so I can move on. 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, will be back to a schedule soon (in theory)


	10. Chapter 10

7.00am

_Eren_

I arrived at the cafe on time that Saturday morning at the usual 7am with the two croissants I had just bought from Sasha. She had commented on my big cosy jumper that I was wearing today but it was necessary as it was cold and I needed it. I walked in and was greeted to the sight of Levi typing on his computer, with my coffee on my table and his coffee on his.

I walked over to my table and but my things on the floor, then proceeded to give the man his croissant and sit down in my chair. I didn’t have any lectures that day but I still wanted to be in the his presence, but he didn’t have to know that.

Just as I was putting my chunky headphones on, Levi’s finger prodded my arm. I turned to look at him.

“Thanks for the croissant brat” Levi deadpanned. He always tried to look emotionless when talking to people and it was almost convincing, but ever since that day I saw him with his friend I’ve been aware that he isn’t actually a robot.

“Thats okay!” I smiled at him, seeming strangely over-happy to gain contact from him (which I was) and he began to turn around back to his laptop. 

“No problem…” I continued, then looked to my bag then back at the man whom was staring at me, waiting for me to continue“Can I.. is it alright.. can I draw you again?”

I looked down at my chucks. What the fuck? Why did I feel the need to ruin every small tiny moment with the incredibly attractive man sat next to me with my stupid requests to dra-

“Be my guest.” I looked up to see Levi smirking at me, ever so slightly, only to return to his normal facial expression of emotionless.

I got out my pad and paper from my bag and looked up to see him facing towards me, ready to model. I grinned.

“Soooo… croissants huh?” I began conversation, hating the silence.

Levi darkly chuckled, “Indeed, thanks again brat. Brought me back to my childhood” he continued to stare at me.

“Did you eat a lot of them growing up?” I continued, going from looking at the man to looking at the drawing.

“Not to be a French stereotype or anything but yeah I ate a fair few.”

“You’re French?! No way I speak French!” I excitedly put to the man. French was the one language I spoke that I had no one to practice with, maybe this was an excuse to talk to him more.

Stop it. This man is a stranger and you’re mentally planning a future of talking to eachother in French which clearly will never happen.

“C’est une belle langue” Levi suddenly said, seeming distant. Fuck did he sound good speaking French.

“Je préfère l'italien, mais le français est charmant”

“Fair enough. You’re quite the language expert aren’t you?” He seemed disinterested, but at the same time seemed to prompt me.

“I speak Italian, French and German. I don’t really like German that much but it’s my family’s language so there’s that”

“Oh you’re German, that’s cool. I liked Berlin” Levi said.

I nodded as I started to draw his lips “Don’t talk for a minute”

He did as he was told and didn’t speak while I sketched his lips, but at one point he licked them which caused me to blush. I scratched my face in the hopes he didn’t notice, but I suppose I’ll never know.

“Tell me about France” I mumbled after a few minutes, signalling I had finished drawing his lips. While he spoke, I thought.

What is our relationship now? This man was a stranger not two weeks ago, I had a few chance encounters with the man where we spoke about music and now I’m drawing him? I really wish he knew I was attempting to flirt with him.

“-but when my mother died, I moved in with my uncle Kenny in England and he taught me everything I know about architecture. He moved back to France in my second year at uni but it was okay as I had my friend Hanji there who I think I mentioned to you.”

I stopped drawing to look at the man “I’m so sorry for your loss Levi, that must have been really hard for you”

He shook his head, making his hair briefly fall into his face before he pushed it away “It was a while ago now, anyway you don’t need to be sorry you didn’t kill her did you.”

“NO! No I didn’t kill your mother!” I blurted out.

Levi laughed, as in properly clutching his stomach and rubbing his watering eyes laughter at me.

“It’s a fucking phrase you idiot, I know you didn’t kill her. Fuuuucking hell” He rubbed his grinning face and opened his mouth to speak again when his phone rang.

He looked at who was calling and his grin fell, “One minute brat” he got up and walked away.

I craned my neck to attempt to see him and I could just about make out what he was saying.

“Farlan…Tomorrow…sure okay…cool…bye” He turned his phone off and came back to his seat. “Sorry about that, whenever my friend Farlan wants to meet up it’s usually last minute which I tolerate for him. I’ll let you continue”

“Thank you” I quickly smiled then went back to drawing the man.

-

We continued making small talk with eachother for another half an hour before I finished my drawing. “Done! Would you like to-“ I was interrupted by his phone ringing.

“Sorry one minute” He got up again and answered his phone, to which I heard perfectly “They fucking did what? I swear to shit Erwin if you’re making this up to get me in early I will skin you… Fuck me okay I’ll come in, be there in 5”

He came back over to me and sighed, “Thanks for this brat, but I have to go now.”

I silently handed the scary man his drawing and shyly smiled.

He quickly scanned, “Oh cheers Eren this is great. Okay I need to go, might see you tomorrow” And with that, he left

-

An hour later, I had begun to walk home when Izzy called me.

“Are you free tomorrow?” She suddenly burst into my eardrums.

“Hi, how are you Izzy? Nice to talk to you”

“Cut the shit are you free? I have a spare ticket to a gig tomorrow evening. You coming?”

“Where, when who” I said.

“Little venue near that chicken shop we went to the other day, be there at 7. Tiny local band, my boyfriend and his friend are coming too but they’ll probably go off together so it’s all good”

I nodded, “I’ll be there”

“Great! Can’t wait, see you tomorrow” and she hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tiny chapter, I think this might be one of those fics where all the chapters are small and it's kind of long-ish. 
> 
> Idk, hope that was alright. 
> 
> Cheers for reading, 10 chapters in!


	11. Christmas Special

December 25th, Australia

_Hanji_

-**beep beep**-

-**beep beep**-

-**beep beep**-

“Why- fuck! Wha-“

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Levi and Jesus, happy birthday to youuu,”

He sighed, “Thank you, shitty specs. I really needed to hear that that at fucking midnight when I was trying to get some sleep” the moody midget grumbled down the phone at me.

“Well it’s only 11 for me and I see that as a perfectly reasonable time to call my best friend and wish him a happy conjoined Jesus birthday!”

He sighed “Fine, fine, whatever, thought that counts blabla. What are you doing right now then fuckface. Opened all your presents and that?”

I looked over to my pile of sweets and chocolate in the corner of my room and grinned “All opened, now I plan to eat everything and then eat a full dinner”

“Tch. Sounds positively sickening” there was movement on his side of the phone and I assumed he was getting comfortable “weather good and all that” he prompted, as if to get me to continue.

“Weather is lovely, no snow or anything but perfectly cosy. How about you? What are your plans for your birthday and the big 2-5?”

“Well I had planned to finish a design plan for work, have a few pints and then make a pizza but unfortunately that hasn’t gone to plan as some stupid teenager wants to meet up with me”

“Awwwwwwww thats so adorable!” I squealed “how long has it been now, a month?”

“He doesn’t know its my birthday and we’re having hot chocolate in a massive group, it’s not a date.” He snapped.

“You didn’t answer my question short-stack”

He sighed dramatically “we’re not official but we’ve been talking to eachother for about 4-5 weeks ish” he murmured, causing me to squeal once again.

“This is progress! I’m so happy for you little baby!”

He sighed again “having hot chocolate with a guy and all his friends doesn’t really count as progress to be honest, but I’ll take it” he yawned.

“Okay I’ll let you go back to sleep but I want you to call me and tell me how it goes later, okay?” I said wheeling myself in my deckchair in the direction of all my food.

“Tch. Fine. Bye”

-

-**ring ring**-

-**ring ring**-

“Levi! How was it? Did you meet and kiss and fall in love and now you’re engaged?” I squealed down the phone at my friend.

“It’s fucking 6am for you why did you answer so quickly”

“I pulled a page from your book and woke up early for a run. What happened? Tell me everything”

“Tch. We didn’t kiss, we didn’t fall in love, we aren’t engaged. We had a nice time and hugged at the end and that’s all”

“YOU HUGGED?! THAT”S SOOOOO CUTEE!” I wiggled my feet at the news “What did his friends think of you?”

“Not much, we mainly talked about music and food to be honest. It was very relaxed and now I’m ready for Pizza.”

“Noooo not yet what else happened? Who was there?”

“Ughhhhhhhhh so it was his sister, that Ackerman girl I told you about, his best friend, some gross food-obsessed couple that I've had to endure TWICE now, a tall pda obsessed couple, two girls that were really close with eachother, some short skin-head, his ex, some freckled guy. Oh and Annie obviously”

I gasped dramatically “His Ex?! What was he like, what’s the competition?”

“He’s taller than me”

I barked out a laugh “Not a hard one to achieve but keep going”

“He was annoying and selfish and looked like a horse”

I froze and began to cackle, holding my stomach as I laughed at the statement.

“I’m not joking! This brat’s face was so fucking long he could’ve been a pony!”

“You didn’t say that to his face did you?”

“Of course not shitty specs, what do you take me for?”

“An arse”

He snorted “You’re not wrong. Well I need to take a shit so I’ll be off. Merry Christmas hohoho and all that bollocks”

“Thank you, I feel as though I’ve been blessed by Christ himself. Goodbye Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeny tiny little chapter for you all. It isn't chronological, it's set between chapters 18-19 [which aren't out yet but have been planned].
> 
> Merry Christmas/best wishes to those who may not celebrate Christmas/Happy Birthday Levi!
> 
> Have a wonderful next few days, updates coming soon to both fics.
> 
> -RJ


	12. Chapter 12

Eren

6.30pm

“If you don’t pick something soon you’ll miss the night out entirely.” Said Armin.

I had been looking through my sorry excuse of a wardrobe for about half an hour by this point to look for something to wear for my night out with Izzy. As it was a small local band, I sadly didn’t own any of their merchandise so I had to find something else to wear but I still couldn’t decide if I wanted to wear something plain OR some merch of another band.

“Hmph.” I sat on my bed directly in front of the tiny wardrobe and stared at it, pissed at my inability to make a decision.

“Why can you not decide something so easy, just wear what you’re wearing now?"

I looked down at myself in my blackjeans and white t-shirt “Is it not too boring?”

Armin looked up from his desk where he had been focused on his studies and at me. “Just put on a jacket or something and if they’re good get them to sign the top or something which makes it a thousand times cooler.”

I nodded slowly as Armin spoke “Alright then mr.fashion genius, that’ll do. Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

“Nope, plenty of stuff to learn and take notes from. Maybe another time” and he returned to his work turning up his classical background music.

-

I arrived early to the venue itself as I was concerned I would get lost (which I did not, thankfully) and stood outside for a little while, scrolling through my phone at old pictures. I then stopped on a selfie from what feels like years ago with my ex boyfriend, Jean.

We were together for 2 whole years from the end of year 10 to the end of year 12. We had always argued and played it off as playful banter but in the end it became apparent that we would work better as friends, so we decided to split ways. In a way, this was fortunate as his long-term crush Marco (AKA freckles) came out as bisexual giving him the perfect opportunity to go out with him. I was, of course, incredibly happy for my friends but slightly jealous that they had eachother and I had no one.

“Oi, Aaron.”

I looked up to see the girl that had been at the bar on our first night at university, Nina? I couldn’t quite remember.

“Alright?” I blankly said, wanting to get the conversation over with.

“Yeah thanks. How about you?” She said, moving a lock of her short red hair behind her ear.

“Fine, fine. Waiting for my friend”

“Ohhh a friend” she wiggled her thin eyebrows “Is this a gay date?”

I tried to hide a smile, “Nope, just seeing a friend.”

She put a hand on my arm “You don’t have to hide it from me Aaron. You’re so brave to do what you do.”

At this point I really couldn’t hold in a reaction as I began to lightly chuckle. I’m brave for enjoying dicks?

“Cheers.” I managed. I looked away from her face as a soft smile appeared.

“I’m glad you feel as though you can talk to me, it makes me happy” she said.

I slowly nodded, not looking at her face and praying I would see someone I recognised. Luckily enough for me, I spotted my red haired friend walking over to the venue in black cuffed jeans with a blue power-puff crop top.

“Okay well I’ll see you around…you” I abruptly ended the conversation as I started to walk over to Izzy.

“Rude” she grumbled as she stormed off away from the venue. Thank god she wasn’t going to be here for the gig, that might just ruin my night.

“Hey, Eren” Izzy grinned as I approached “Who was that then?”

I shrugged “Can’t remember, don’t really care. Anyways, thanks for having me”

She grinned “Cheeky bastard, no worries it’s a pleasure. Shall we?”

We entered the door of the pub and she lead me to a staircase leading downstairs at the back. It was covered in posters and people’s names graffitied on the wall and stank of beer and sweat.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and there was a woman standing there, and she stamped our hands with a star granting us entry to the venue itself. The doors opened and we were assaulted with the sound of chatter and distant background music over the speakers of guitars and drums. It was small, with a bar at the back with people milling around drinking beer out of plastic cups; and a brisk 7-metre walk to the stage.

“Oh, theres Farlan and Levi!” Izzy squealed.

I stopped walking and stared at the men stood a few metres away. Izzy ran over to hug her boyfriend, this being the man I had seen a few days ago at the coffee shop with the spikey hair. Stood next to them holding his plastic cup full on beer in his fingertips was the man whom I had been sitting next to for a little while now at the cafe, Levi.

He was wearing a black Guns’n’Roses t-shirt and black jeans with black Doc Martens and was staring blankly back at me. I walked over.

“Fancy seeing you here” I smiled at the raven-haired an in front of me, not seemingly being capable of saying anything of use.

“You two know eachother?” Izzy squealed, detaching herself from Farlan.

“We know eachother.” Levi replied in his usual monotone voice, taking a swig of beer.

Izzy stared open-mouthed between Levi and myself briefly, but I still caught her gawk and subconsciously tilted my head in question. Why was this a big deal to her?

“So how did you two meet?” She grinned, taking hold of her boyfriend’s arm only to have him place it around her shoulder.

“He persistently sits next to me at the cafe. We didn’t have a choice but to meet”

I rolled my eyes, turning to face him “You’re the one that bought me a coffee first, remember?”. A slight smirk appeared on his lips.

“So I did, brat. So I did.” He shook his head as he looked at me and returned to his blank gaze to speak with his friends. “Who are we seeing again?”

“I can’t quite remember their name but they’re local and the tickets were a fiver each so it’s worth it” Levi grunted in response.

“Eren we should get out drinks and those two can go get decent spots in the crowd” Izzy said, coming over to me and taking hold of my arm.

“See you at the front then babe” Farlan came over and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead before him and Levi stalked off.

“I think I’ll have a beer, I don’t know about you. But only a weak one a-“

“Are you interested in him?” Izzy said.

I turned to face the grinning red-head, my face turning a similar colour to her pillar-box hair.

“What do you mean by interested in? He’s interesting! Is that what you mean?” I scratched my neck, suddenly feeling warmth spread to my ears with embarrassment.

“I mean, you’re interested in men as you have told me before. Whenever you look at him you seem to get these puppy-dog eyes and as he said you persistently sit next to him in his special cafe. Are you interested in him?”

I stared at the floor, taking particular interest in a piece of gum. “As I said, he’s interesting.”

“For the love of- you’re as bad as eachother. I’m pretty sure Levi is into guys, try being more obvious with your flirting with mr.interesting if that is what you mean. Just fucking do it mate life’s too short”

I sighed “Can I just have my beer now?”

Izzy rolled her eyes and ordered our beers, constantly turning to give me a pointed look before looking back towards the server.

-

“What did we miss?” Izzy said to the men in front of us, clearly not wanting to miss anything interesting.

“I was talking to Farlan about snails and he is still laughing about the fact that Hanji’s is called bean.” His face returned to its stony exterior while Farlan reverted to. Laughing about the snail. Average.

“Not much then, cool” Izzy grinned, moving to stand at Farlan’s side, before whispering to him as they started their own quiet conversation.

“Why have you got a tattoo of an octopus on your bicep?” A voice from next to my ear spoke, causing chills to flutter up my spine. I turned to face the voice and was greeted to the sight of Levi looking at my arm with his eyes strangely close.

“Oh the octopus was a random one. Me and my sister have a tradition of getting tattoos together as a bonding activity so I’m covered in loads of tiny stupid things like that octopus or the beachball on my ankle or the dagger on my wrist amongst others.” I blabbed.

“Are all your tattoos random then” Levi had taken hold of my arm by this point and was looking at the tiny dagger next to my stick and poke skull.

“No, actually. I have a pair of wings on my back that I need to finish getting coloured at some point that are significant because of some stupid dream I used to have where I would fly and save people, I know weird. I also have a stupid Metallica quote on my chest next to the snake on the album cover.”

Levi snorted, actually snorted. “You’re so stupid, a beach ball and non fully coloured-in wings from a flying dream”

“What, I like them! I bet you have some embarrassing ones” I said and I touched his arm. His initial reaction was to tense up but once he realised I was looking at his tattoos he relaxed and let his head fall back.

“Ask away, I know you want to brat.”

“Okay so first of all, these are all absolutely stunning! The lines are so thin and precise compared to my stupid fat pieces”

“Yeah they cost a fucking fortune as well but they’re worth it”

“My favourite is the solar system one, that’s pretty. What’s the significance of the stars that go under your sleeve?”

He darkly chuckled as he quietly responded, moving his face to look into my eyes “I have a tattoo of the Capricorn sea-goat on my upper back, one of the horns just peeks out, look.” He turned around and pulled down his t-shirt at the neck to show me the horns in question and he did indeed have a goat tattooed on his back, a sea goat at that.

“Stunning,” I complimented the tattoo “Any others?”

He pulled his shirt back to normal and turned to face me “Well-“

The crowd erupted into noise as the local band walked onto the stage and turned on their amps “Are you ready to fucking dance?”

-

“Are you all having a good time?”

The tiny venue seemed to ooze with positive reception, unanimously agreeing the band were incredible playing bluesy grungy heavy rock, and making it sound beautiful at the same time.

“Our last one is a little slower so use it to make out with your S.O. or whatever, Or sway, we don’t mind!” Scattered applause went round the room as the soft drums began to play.

I looked over to see Farlan and Izzy already passionately kissing next to us, swaying at the same time. I rolled my eyes and turned to face Levi, whom was watching the stage.

Throughout the gig I had noticed his interest in the playing of the instruments, how he moved his eyes and head slightly along with the music and seemed to focus all his attention on the music itself.

“What the fuck are you looking at brat? You’ve got a shit-eating grin thing going on.” The man whom I had just been staring at leaned in to whisper into my ear, causing me to smile more.

“Nothing in particular” I casually replied, though, wanting him to return his attention to the music so I could continue to watch him.

He rolled his eyes and turned to watch again; I had a small internal victory as my plan worked and I continued to watch for half of the song.

After a little while, he turned to face me and crossed his arms. “Stop” He mouthed.

“What?” I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

“You’re staring. Do that often?” He said, leaning in to my ear again so I could hear him.

“I wasn’t staring at you I-i thought I recognised someone be-“

“Like shit you did” He interrupted, moving to have his face an inch from mine. Then, all of a sudden, one of his hands came up to hold onto my face as he leaned in and kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> So glad to fiiiinally post this chapter, been planning it for ages n ages with pretty much everything that goes on. 
> 
> Hope u enjoyed it :)
> 
> (msg me/ watch for chapter updates on @regular___john on instagram)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before...

6.30am

My early alarm woke me up and I groaned, feeling around my bedside table for my phone to angrily turn off the alarm. Why was it on so early anyway?.. Oh yeah I meet Levi for coffee every morning.

I stood up and went to the room’s en-suite to wash my face and brush my teeth, and wondered off into thought. Why am I so tired? Did I go out last night? I don’t remember getting pissed, I remember loud music and Izzy and Farlan and…

“LEVI!” I exclaimed, spitting toothpaste into the sink.

“Shut up!” Armin muffled from the other room.

“Sorry..” I said as I continued to get myself ready. This could be awkward.

After Levi had kissed me, and we had had a moment of kissing eachother at the concert, I backed away and left. I KNOW! What was I thinking?? This could have been the perfect fairytale shit where we fall in love at that moment and go back to his place or whatever but I had to ruin it. Why?

I genuinely have no idea.

-

I rushed around getting dressed, putting on a big brown jumper to brave the autumn air as well as blue cuffed jeans with no holes in them, and managed to leave with plenty of time to go to the bakery. I bought Levi and myself a slice of banana bread as it was one of my favourites growing up and sat down in my usual chair at 10 to seven. Annie wasn’t too pleased that I was there so early but she seemed happy enough to play some Pantera as background to help us both wake up.

Once I had Levi’s coffee waiting for him on his table, as well as his banana bread, I was with time to spare so I started a new drawing of Levi from memory. I wanted to get him from last night, leant on the bar holding his cup in the tips of his fingers and wearing his Guns’n’Roses T shirt but I wouldn’t show him this one. I wanted to keep it for myself.

The door opened and Levi walked in, up to the counter. Before he could look at me, I flipped the page to a study of analytical cubism I had started focusing on the works of Picasso and Braque. I heard footsteps approach and pretended to be immersed in my work as to avoid conversation, leaning over and putting my face closer to the page.

I heard an exhale of breath as Levi put all of his things on the floor and started to set up his working area for his time spent at the cafe. He rustled around for a bit and I caught movement out of the corner of my eye as he placed a post it note next to my coffee.

‘_Thanks._’

I nodded after reading and put it back where I found it and, without looking at Levi, I reached into my bag and retrieved my headphones so I could focus while I drew. I really needed to get this whole Levi situation sorted now. Should I stop coming here altogether? Is it time for me to give up this stupid naïve fantasy of a successful architect going out with a first year history of art undergrad student? Stupid boy Eren.

-

After about 45 minutes I decided that there wasn’t anything else I needed to do on my cubism study and packed up my things, deciding to walk the long way to the lecture hall to avoid this awkwardness with Levi for a while.

I stood up and put my bag on my shoulder when I felt a hand on my forearm.

“Eren wait.”

I turned to face the man who had stopped me, still lightly holding onto my forearm. He was completely different to how he was last night, wearing a black button up shirt and black trousers with black brogues. You couldn’t tell from a glance that he is secretly covered in tattoos and spends his Sunday nights at small rock concerts.

“I just wanted to apologise for last night. I’m genuinely sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable in any shape or form.” He let go once he started to speak, keeping eye contact with me to show his sincerity. 

I gawked at the man and began spluttering “Really but-it’s- but you- Levi, I-“ I looked at my feet.

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want, I just wanted to apologise. I hope you can accept my apology. I take full responsibility for my actions..”

He paused, causing me to look at the man stood in front of me again, his grey-blue eyes baring into me.

He exhaled “I take full responsibility, and I really don’t regret it. It’s kind of been on my mind to kiss you for a little while Eren and I’m sorry that it was like that but I have no regrets and I hope-“

“I don’t regret it either” I spluttered, causing myself to blush at my outburst of emotions.

The man in front of my smirked, and then began to chuckle “And you let me do that entire monologue for you?”

I snorted “come onnnn it was heartfelt”, and picked up my mug to have the rest of it.

“It was heartfelt Eren…”

I looked back at the man after finishing my coffee expectantly, waiting to hear where that was going. 

“Do you… Are you free tonight? For a date, I mean. If this isn’t to forward” Levi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellur  
I came back  
Officially come to the decision that this fic will go on for a bit, but the chapters will be short I'm afraid (unless big lol)
> 
> Thanks for coming!   
till next time 
> 
> Follow my instagram ( regular___john ) for chapter updates, excuses, or even a little chat if you fancy!


	14. Chapter 14

8.15am

_Levi_

“Do you… Are you free tonight? For a date, I mean. If this isn’t to forward”

Internally, I sighed at my pathetic bumbling. If I can’t ask him a question without butchering it then I probably shouldn’t be asking it at all really, should I?

The boy looked back to me after taking a long gulp of his coffee, placing the cup on the table. His emerald eyes seemed glintedat me with the artificial yellowed lights of the cafe reflecting on his pupils.

“Levi,” he started and grinned “are you genuinely asking me on a date right now?”

I rolled my eyes and pulled the blandest face I could muster when what I really wanted to do was grin like an idiot. _Yes_, I thought, _I am attempting to ask you out you beautiful creature please say my name again_.

Of course I didn’t say that.

“Yes brat, don’t make me change my mind” I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled. Smooth Levi.

Luckily for me, he somehow found my behaviour funny as he chuckled. He turned around and started to pack up his scattered papers and pencils into his tattered bag and my heart sank. I shook my head and inwardly kicked myself, of course that was too forward. There’s all kinds of things separating us, including a 6-ish year age difference. And why did I have to be so blunt all the time?

He finished and turned back around, and I returned to my bland expression attempting to hide the crestfallen one that had briefly crept on to me. He stared into my eyes, he was close enough to touch at arms length but I didn’t dare move. Silence.

“…Meet me here at six o’clock”

And he turned around and left.

-

I stood still for a few moments, taking in the encounter. He said yes, he’s meeting me here at 6. This is great. I let a small grin appear on my face as I sat back down into my chair and stared at the one that had just been filled by Eren.

A few more moments passed with me sat, staring and remembering all past meetings I had had with the boy. Especially at that concert when I had been so forward, which was incredibly unlike me. Ever since I saw him I wanted to do this. But…

What are we going to do _ON_ the date?

I rolled my eyes at my incompetence, I didn’t even give myself a few days to plan a date. Me and my big mouth had to decide the date would be tonight all of a sudden.

I stood up and went to the counter of the coffee shop.

“Do you want another of the usual Vi?” Annie deadpanned to me, looking bored as always. She had a cup in her hands that she was drying as she normally cleaned before people started arriving to sit down closer to 9ish.

“Yeah, but can I also reserve two tables next to each other for tonight?”

The blonde blankly stared at me with her piercing eyes as confusion took over, a look I had never seen on her face before. “Are you now fucking asking me to reserve your tables?”

I nodded, “so what?” And crossed my arms over my chest.

“This is a fucking cafe, genius. You don’t reserve tables you just come in and sit down. I doubt it’ll be busy tonight anyways as we close at 8 and no one is performing tonight; thank God.” She rolled her eyes and picked up a different cup to dry.

“All of that was irrelevant, can I reserve a table or not?” I snapped.

“Why the fuck do you want to reserve your tables in the first place dip-shit, and why are you having coffee in the evening on your own on two tables?”

“I doubt we’ll be having just coffee, maybe some toasties and a pastry from the bakery or something.” I said

She raised an eyebrow “If I’m right in thinking you’ve just planned a date with mr undergrad art history,” she put the cup down and mirrored my crossed arms “be a gentleman and take him to a fucking restaurant like a normal person”

“No.” I snapped back.

She rolled her eyes again and made a noise I can only assume was one of frustration. “You’re so annoying, you know that right?”

“The usual tables that we sit on at 6 please.”

Ignoring her further eye roll, I put a five pound note on the counter and swiftly turned around to sit back to my table. I opened up my emails to see dozens of missed ones I had received while pining over Eren, probably about my current project. I allowed a little grin to surface on my face as I briefly thought about this evening, and I put my headphones on and got to work.

-

There had been a disaster at work, with some buffoon fitting in the wrong windows in the reception of the library so I had to make a few phone calls to sort that out. I had also had an awkward instance with my boss, Erwin, when I said I was leaving at 5.

“Why at 5? What are you up to?”

“If you must know, sir, I’m going on a date.”

“Oh” He said, sounding surprised.

“What, thought it was impossible for me to get one?”

“No! No, of course not. I’m just shocked that you’re actually going on a date. Who’s the lucky lady?”

I rolled my eyes, “No one is here and I literally don’t give a fuck if people find out I like cock, Erwin”

He chuckled and shook his head, then smiled at me wistfully “No, of course you don’t. You’re strong, stronger than me. Who’s the lucky guy then?”

I rolled my eyes at his attempt at motivational speaking “His name is Eren, he’s an art history student. Is it okay if I leave at 5 then?”

“Yes of course it is, why wouldn’t it be. Also, I’m glad you’re not ignoring me anymore”

“Tch.” And I left, having received all the relevant information that I needed from the encounter.

-

As agreed, I left work at 5 and drove back to my apartment to get ready for the date. I went into my bedroom after showering, opened my closet and gazed upon a sea of dark grey and black.

What the fuck do I wear to a date in a cafe?

I did the only thing I could possibly think to do in that moment of absolute disaster and picked up my phone.

** _-beep beep-_ **

** _-beep beep-_ **

** _-beep beep-_ **

“Shortstack, it’s literally twenty past two in the morning what’s going on”

“Shittyspecs I need advice”

There was rustling on the other side of the phone as she moved around “I’m here, what’s going on”

“Well, I have a date and-“

“YOU HAVE A FUCKING DATE AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME IMMEDIATELY? WHO IS HE? PLEASE tell me he’s better than that weird welsh guy who’s personality was rugby player and nothing else”

“His name is Eren, he’s an undergrad reading art history, he’s tall and has pretty eyes and speaks a load of languages and draws really pretty things and he likes coffee and-“

“I seem to remember you needing advice, not a space to vent your utter puppy love about this boy”

“Tch” I sat down on my bed, “I don’t love him”

“Right…. Advice was needed?”

“Yeah so um, this date is in a cafe and I’m not sure what I’m meant to wear to a cafe date.”

“Hmmm tricky..”

“Yes, I know, help” I sighed.

“Okay, okay. Jeans and a t-shirt surely would do it.”

“Isn’t that really informal? Do I not need to ‘dress to impress’ for the first date?”

She chuckled down the phone, causing me to humph impatiently “And you deny puppy love.”

Tch. Love.

“Then I’d go for maybe black trousers and a t-shirt so its like smart-casual. Or even a button up with jeans, that sound doable?”

I looked over to my clock and rushed over to my closet, suddenly very aware that I didn’t have long. I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a grey short sleeved shirt from my closet and slammed it shut.

“Thank you for your help and picking up so quickly at this ungodly hour, I owe you one. Now I really need to get ready now.”

She sighed, “Anytime, obviously. Go, get ready and have fun with ‘pretty eyes’ as you called him.”

I hung up and threw my phone onto my bed as I frantically got ready, I wanted to get to the cafe before Eren so that I could make sure the tables were clean enough and buy us some pastries from the loud girl at the bakery.

Once ready, I picked up my phone and wallet and left my room to head for the door, grabbing a coat from the rack. I stopped by the countertop of my kitchen and looked at the drawing I had put on my fridge and smiled. I turned around and walked out of my apartment with a small smile on my face, putting my hands in my coat pocket.

I was going on a date with pretty eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all
> 
> Sorry this chapter is rather late, as I'm sure you're all aware things are kind of crazy at the moment. I've decided to get back down to writing, for myself and for anyone who might be reading this. Everything that is going on right now is incredibly strange for us all, and I suppose this little bit of light reading on the side might help in some way??? 
> 
> Who knows
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. Stay safe, look out for friends and relatives and whatnot, you have my best wishes. 
> 
> (my instagram is @regular___john if anyone fancies a chitchat, or if you want updates on when I update or the occasional story about a chapter on my other fic Hear Me (which will also be updated soon)) 
> 
> :)


	15. Chapter 15

_Eren_

_Running from my lecture, I managed to make it outside the cafe only half an hour late to find Levi waiting outside looking impatiently at a pocket watch. He was wearing a tuxedo and holding a bunch of red flowers in his available hand, clenching his jaw in apparent frustration. I suddenly felt incredibly underdressed in my black jeans and long sleeved green t-shirt compared to him and had a sudden urge to run back home and change, but alas, he saw me._

_“You’re fucking late brat” he spat at me as I walked up to him._

_“Yeah, I’m sorry my lecture overran and I had to talk to the professor about a concept I didn’t fully understand - _tromp l’oeil_”_

_“Deceive the eye. I thought you spoke French?”_

_“Yeah but I wanted more information about it,” I said, scratching my neck._

_He looked me up and down and made a noise “Tch, I’m not sure what I expected from a student.”_

_“What?”_

_“You’re underdressed. I can’t bring you into the restaurant looking like that, you need a blazer and a tie to be granted access”_

_“Oh…” I looked down at myself hopelessly, “What should we do?”_

_“I guess we should just cancel, this was a bad idea anyway going out with a child” he huffed, and proceeded to throw the flowers in a bin and storm off in the opposite direction._

I felt a sharp jab in my side, ah yes my pride and dignity continuing to pain me.

“Are you paying attention Eren, or daydreaming about your date?” Izzy whispered to me, and I realised that I had in fact been daydreaming about my date that was yet to happen in the middle of a lecture. I looked at my phone to see I still had plenty of time and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Daydreaming” I murmured after regaining myself, returning my phone to my pocket and leaning forward to feign concentration.

“Are you worried about the date?” Izzy whispered into my ear.

I nodded slowly, while still maintaining eye contact with the lecturer at the front talking about tricks artists put into their pieces.

“Don’t be, it’ll be absolutely fine and you’ll have a lovely time. Farlan always says that Levi is a bit shit at talking to people anyways so you’re all good”

“What if he hates me or I say something stupid or he decides he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore or I spill something on him or I puke or-“

Izzy flicked my forehead, causing me to end my ramble “Shut up. Take deep breaths, he’s as scared as you are I bet”

“I suppose” I said, rubbing the spot Izzy had just inflicted pain upon, “Was that really necessary?”

“It got you to shut up, so yes” Izzy grinned.

I cleared my throat softly, “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Has the age gap with you and Farlan ever been a big deal? Does it ever concern you?”

“If you’re talking about the fact that both of the guys me and you are dating are 6 years older than us, no not really. Sure its daunting but it’s not that long really. Are you worried?”

“I’m worried he’ll think I’m immature yeah”

“Don’t fret it, bro. If you’re that concerned though just bring it up with him. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He could behead me..”

“Spontaneous beheading from someone shorter than you, an increasingly likely issue when on the first date. I’d wear a crash helmet if I were you.”

I exhaled a breath, maybe I was being stupid. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry mate” She patted my arm and went back to note taking, reminding me that we were still mid lecture.

-

** _-beep beep-_ **

** _-beep beep-_ **

** _-beep beep-_ **

** _-beep beep-_ **

“Pick up the bloody phone for Christ’s sake” I muttered under my breath, tentatively walking off of campus.

_ **-beep beep-** _

“What.”

“Hi Mika, how are you?”

“What do you want, oh brother dearest?” Mikasa sighed into the phone.

“I’m on my way to a date”

“Good for you. And this concerns me…why exactly?”

“I don’t know! I just thought you might want to know I guess”

“You thought I’d be interested in your romantic activities”

“Yeah.”

An even bigger sigh came from the other side of the phone “Are you asking me for sisterly advice or something”

I paused walking and plopped down on a wooden bench I was passing, a plaque of some kind on the top. “Yeah I guess I am”

“Right ok ummmmmm…don’t be a nerd”

“…That’s shit advice”

“Well what the fuck do you want from me, Eren? I’m shit with advice in general, you should know by now. I’m sure you’ll be fine, don’t get too nervous, be yourself or whatever. Don’t freak the guy out”

I smiled to myself, remembering my family’s overwhelming support when I came out and how to this day they act as if it is the most normal thing in the world. “Thanks Mika”

“When is Nico’s next dinner?”

I chuckled at the suddenness that she had changed the subject, “I don’t know but I can call him in a bit and ask if you want?”

“Cheers… bye” and she hung up.

-

I turned the corner and checked my phone, I was about 5 minutes early to the cafe and had made perfect time from my lecture. I breathed a sigh of relief and told myself to take some deep breaths and stop worrying so much. ‘Don’t get nervous, be yourself.’

As I neared the cafe I instantly saw Levi leaning against the wall, yet he wasn’t wearing a tuxedo but jeans and a grey shirt. He had his head leaning on the wall with his eyes closed, earphones plugged into his ears with their many hoops and earrings. I smiled and couldn’t help but wonder what he was listening to that made him look so peaceful. There was no usual boredom or frustration in his face, and his arms were crossed against his chest, not clenched but placed. I almost didn’t want to disturb him but I knew that it wouldn’t be a very successful if I spent the entire time gawking at the man leaning on the wall.

Levi must have noticed the movement as I neared because he opened his eyes and slowly removed his earphones, pausing his music and detaching himself from the wall. “Hi”

“Hi” I replied, grinning much more than I intended to.

He looked me up and down, and a slight smile appeared on his mouth. Almost too quick to see, but I noticed it. “You look nice” He said.

“Thank you, you look great” I said and blushed slightly, both at the compliment and at the somewhat over enthusiastic wording I chose.

“Tch, this is ridiculous we’re talking like some shitty fucking blind date. Come on, its my turn” He swiftly turned around and walked into the cafe.

I followed suit, and noticed the cafe was slightly busier than it was first thing in the morning but there were still only a quarter of the tables filled. There was soft acoustic guitar music playing and the lights were dimmer than usual, adding to the overall relaxed atmosphere to the place.

“Right on time as always you two, your table is reserved as requested. What would you like?” Annie said as we approached the counter together.

“Reserved-“ I turned and noticed the two tables we shared every morning had been pushed together and had a blackboard in-between with the words

‘_reserved_

_6pm_

_Grumpy and Arty_’

scrawled on with a neat cursive I assumed was Annie’s. I snorted.

“Can I have the usual aaaaand the cheese and mushroom toastie please” said Levi, reading the menu on the wall behind the counter. He turned to me, “What about you?”

I quickly scanned the menu and blurted “The usual and the chicken and bacon toastie please” I said, smiling at Annie.

“They’ll be out in a bit, you already paid earlier Levi” Annie said, giving him a pointed look.

“Annie-“ he started.

“Levi.” They shared a stare at each other where unspoken words seemed to pass between them. He nodded and turned towards the tables.

Startled, I went and followed Levi to our tables. We decided to sit opposite each other on his table and leave my one empty, as sitting side by side on the first date seemed a little too intimate (although we didn’t explicitly say this).

Once we had sat down, we began to talk as if it were one of our normal morning chats with complete ease. We talked about my lecture, his project at work, and his friend in Australia whom he claimed to be ‘The craziest yet nicest woman you will ever meet’. At this point, our food and drinks arrived so a comfortable silence settled as we ate together. Annie sat at the table beside us after a little while and ate a cheese toastie ,as she said it was her break, so we talked as a three for a while before she took our plates once we were finished.

“Anything else?” She said, once she had collected our plates.

“I think that’ll do for me tonight, actually. I don’t know about you Levi” I said.

“That was just enough I think, could I get an earl grey to go though?”

Annie nodded and walked back to the counter with our plates, and Levi turned to face me.

“Fancy a walk?”

-

We walked aimlessly around for an hour or two, an earbud each connected to Levi’s phone listening to music, not really talking aside from the odd comment about the song or where we were. A few times our hands brushed past each others but neither of us actually went to hold hands. Near the end of an album we moved to sit on a bench together and continue listening sitting down, Levi sipping his tea and me looking up at the stars.

“Oh! I just remembered I’m meant to call a friend” I blurted, fumbling about for my phone, “Nicolo, he’s a really good cook and likes to have people over for these massive Italian dinners, I’m supposed to ask him when the next one is. Uhhhh would you like to come? It’s all really relaxed.” I felt my face flush slightly but hoped the poor outside lighting would hide it.

“Yeah sure why not, I’ll check if I’m free” He said, as he reached into his jeans pocket to find his phone, pausing the music we were listening to.

“Cool, my sister will be there by the way” he nodded in response and I pressed call and put the call on speaker mode.

_ **-ring ring-** _

_ **-ring ring-** _

“_Ciao_ Eren _mio fratello!_ _Come sei stato_?”

“_Sono stato bravo grazie, e tu_?” I replied, out of the corner of my eye seeing the faintest of smiles grace Levi’s lips as I spoke to Nico.

“_Bene, bene_. I was just going to call you”

“You were?”

“I was wondering if you would like to come _per cena_ tomorrow?”

I grinned, “This is actually why I called, Mikasa wanted to know when the next one was”

“Ah! How funny this is. Sasha will be there and you can being Mikasa and Armi if you would like”

“Okay, umm” I looked at Levi and he gave me a thumbs up while looking at his phone to indicate that he would be free, “Is there room for another person? My umm, my uhhhh-“

“His friend, hi I’m Levi” he interrupted, and I noticed that he had moved to sit closer to me to speak into the phone.

“Hello Levi! Yes of course _più siamo meglio è!_ Come at half past four and bring drinks”

“_Certo, grazie_”

“This is okay! Goodbye now!”

“Bye!”

I hung up my phone and put it back into my pocket, turning to face Levi again, “Sorry about the short notice with all that”

“It’s fine” He said, looking almost bored as he often seemed to look but I was starting to realise this was just a neutral expression of his.

“It’s handy that your free though!” I prompted.

“Yeah it is,” he met my gaze and held it for a moment or so, “I guess we should go our separate ways now if we’re to have dinner together two nights in a row. Need to get rested” he murmured in a soft tone almost too quiet to hear.

“That is a good point” I smiled, my voice wavering slightly as I spoke.

“Well,” He leaned back on the bench and looked at the sky “I certainly had a great time, we should do this again”

“Yeah! Yes, yep we definitely should do this again it was good- great even! I had a _great_ time!” I fumbled, somewhat over enthusiastically.

A soft smile graced his lips momentarily as he continued to look at the sky, before he turned to me and we shared eye contact yet again. He was almost searching my face for something he wanted to see but could not figure out. He then nodded and stood up and I rose to follow him.

“Text me all the information about tomorrow because I’ve already forgotten everything.” He said, still looking at me with great intent.

“Of course, I’ll do that once I get back to my room” I said, feeling somewhat uncomfortable under his unwavering stare.

He stood in silence, nodded, and then walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that might have been the longest chapter for the usual, no idea where that came from lol. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this, even though the updates are incredibly inconsistent. I hope you're all staying happy and healthy :) 
> 
> Follow my instagram ( regular___john ) for chapter updates, excuses for updating really late, or even a little chat if you fancy! (For the people who have asked yeah I only post on my story)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @delkon17

10.23 pm

_Eren_

Stroppy, I walked back to the campus and found myself kicking a rock I had come in contact with on my way. Why didn’t he try to kiss me? I thought we would kiss goodbye or something, that’s what happens on normal dates, right? Or maybe it’s an alternating thing and it was actually my turn to try and kiss him but I didn’t get it. I was useless, I had only really been in two relationships, one with a boy called Thomas that only lasted about 3 months and one with a boy called Jean. We had been together for about a year and after we broke up we remained friends, and now he was even dating a mutual friend we both had. But, with both of my ex’s, we never really had formal dates like this; we more went to the cinema or to the pub or met up at a party and ended up making out on a sofa somewhere.

I picked up my phone hit the contact at the top of my favourites.

_ **-beep beep-** _

_ **-beep beep-** _

_ **-beep beep-** _

“What.”

“Hi again Mika, always a pleasure to talk to you.” I grinned, knowing she was probably annoyed at me for calling her again.

“What do you want now, brother dearest”

“Nico said dinner tomorrow is at half 4 and he said to bring drinks”

“Okay, thanks. How was that date? I’m assuming it’s finished if you’re calling me.”

A breathy laugh escaped from my mouth as I prepared for what I was about to say “About that…He’s actually coming tomorrow”

“No way, what’s he like? Should we be ringing mum and dad?”

“His name is Levi, he’s not my boyfriend and it’s not a massive deal he’s just coming for dinner.”

“What is he like? Give me a hint at least”

I sighed, “You’ll find out first hand tomorrow, Mika”

She huffed. “Fine, I see how it is. I’ll see you both tomorrow” and she hung up.

I quickly arrived back to my dorm room and rather comically crept through the door to avoid waking up the blonde boy asleep in the bed next to mine. I got into bed and picked up my phone and sent over the information about the dinner tomorrow night to Levi and told him to meet me outside the cafe and we could get the bus together. His reply came immediately

**Levi at 10:47**

_I could drive us if you would prefer._

A grin grew on my face, I knew it was stupid but the idea of Levi offering to drive us somewhere made me unreasonably happy.

**Eren at 10:48**

_As good as that sounds, theres no parking nearby so bus is better_

**Levi at 10:51**

_Fair enough, that does make sense._

_Goodnight Eren_

A smile had turned into a grin onto my face.

**Eren at 10:52**

_Goodnight Levi_

-

After a full nights sleep; the day seemed to speed by and before I knew it I was yet again walking up to the familiar cafe I had been visiting almost every day now for a good few weeks. The cafe itself was starting to feel like an extension of the whole university experience.

Once again walking up to the cafe, the man I had grown to know better day by day was leading against the same wall he had been last night, his eyes on his phone as he furiously typed something into it. Today he was wearing a short sleeved dark blue t shirt that showed the intricate small lines of ink on his arms, and he was holding what looked like a bright green shopping bag with a… koala on it?

“Is that a Koala?” I blurted, rather embarrassingly without a greeting or anything a normal human would do.

He looked up from his phone and slid it into his pocket, looking relieved to be released from whatever message he was sending. “It’s from my friend I was telling you about, Hanji. She works in Australia and sent me this cooler bag for my birthday about a year ago.”

I nodded, remembering him telling me about her only a few days ago. “Your birthday must be soon, right? You told me you’re a Capricorn and its already November”

“Thats right, I am a Capricorn. I brought beer in this cooler bag by the way” He changed the subject, ignoring the birthday question entirely.

I rolled my eyes “And I carried round a few litres of iced tea in my backpack all day, and you avoided the question. I’ll leave it be for now, but I will find out your birthday Levi” I grinned at the man and he returned my eye roll.

During our bus journey I gave him a quick description of the people that would be at the event, and the conversation turned to talking about the houses we were passing and what we liked about them. This seemed weirdly personal talking about what we liked and disliked about different houses, and strangely enough architect Levi agreed with me that older houses had more character despite him being in control of the construction of modern buildings.

We arrived just on time and I knocked on the door that was opened by Sasha wearing an apron covered in flour, some form of Kpop playing in the apartment.

“Hi boys!!” She frantically waved and directed us inside to which we obliged putting out bags on the floor and taking out our drinks .

“Eren!” Nico came out of the kitchen wearing an apron with the words kiss the cook printed on to it and put his arm around Sasha’s shoulders.“_è il too fidanzato? O solo un amico_?” He asked, trying to seem as casual as he could and not like he had just asked me if the incredibly attractive man stood to my right was my boyfriend.

“_Non lo so, ancora_” I replied honestly, genuinely not knowing yet what we were.

He nodded confirming he had understood, “Well, it is wonderful to have you both here! Mikasa should be here soon ma chissà” he shrugged, “I forgot to ask about allergies, anyone allergic to anything?”

“Nope” Levi said

Nico nodded and gestured to the dining table “Please seat and get comfortable and have drinks, yes” he said and smiled before going back to the kitchen with Sasha. There was soft music coming from the kitchen with light melodic harmonies, and I distantly recognised it to be a BTS song called _Butterfly_, and I could hear Sasha softly singing along in the kitchen:

‘_Amugeotdo saenggakhaji ma_

_Neon amu maldo kkeonaejido ma_

_Geunyang naege useojwo_’

Levi and I spent a little while getting comfortable, taking our drinks to the dinner table and pouring ourselves drinks and speculating what dinner would be. We sat down next to each other at the table and were leaning on the table talking in hushed tones about all the Italian dishes we could think of when Armin came out of the kitchen. “Hi guys!” He beamed at me and sat down opposite me.

“Levi, this Armin Arlert. Armin, Levi” Levi nodded at Armin in a means of greeting,“Do you have any idea what they’re making in there?” I said, attempting to involve him in our conversation.

“Well I helped them make spaghetti and there are oranges involved but I really couldn’t tell you much else, Sasha seems to be learning Italian food words because they were talking to each other in Italian” he made a gagging impression. “Thank God you arrived when you did they had started to whisper and giggle together and I felt extremely out of place”

“And it’s all my fault for bringing her here last week” I said.

Eventually they came out of the kitchen with some bread so we could talk as a group, but rather quickly Sasha and Nico were talking to each other in the way new honeymoon-phase couples did with absolute adoration in their eyes and light touches on their arms and hands. From what I gathered, though, it was less romance and flirtation and more about different techniques of making bread they used.

Armin, Levi and myself began sharing anecdotes as a three about other couples we had known that were like this when a loud knocking came to the door.

“That must be Mikasa” Nico disappeared to get the door and within a few moments my sister waltzed into the room half an hour late.

“Hey” she said walking into the room holding a bottle of wine. She put it onto the table and turned to Levi and outstretched her hand. “You must be Levi, I’m Mikasa Ackerman”

“Fuck off.” Levi said, making everyone freeze and turn to face him. No one pisses off Mikasa and lives to see the sun rise.

“Excuse me?”

Levi shook his head and stood up so he was standing opposite my sister “Sorry, that was rude of me, it’s just that I’m Levi Ackerman”

“No fucking way” a small smile appeared on her face, which was incredibly rare. The rest of the table seemed to me stunned at the interaction and unsure what to do.

“Oh yeah you’re surnames match, that’s weird I never noticed that” I blurted.

“Eren, I’m adopted. Maybe we’re related somehow.” She said, staring at the slightly shorter man stood in front of her.

“Well, I’m an only child but my uncle Kenny will know more about my family tree than me. I could try asking him?” Levi continued

“Please do”

After that, Mikasa sat opposite Levi and a lot of the night was spent eating Nico’s spaghetti ai ricci which was basically orange pulp and urchins (it was an unusual but still delicious meal) and everyone exchanging stories from their childhood to continue on the theme of Mikasa and Levi trying to see if they remembered each other at all. After the meal, they both offered to go and clean the dishes together and left everyone else to laugh at a story Sasha was telling us about the time she ate grass thinking because she had seen farm animals do it and wanted to know what all the fuss was about.

They came back after a bit and we all sat at the table again, laughing and drinking wine and telling more stories and generally having a good time. I hadn’t seen Levi laugh many times but when I told a story about Mikasa and I shoving beads up our noses when we were about 7 as a competition that resulted in us both getting hospitalised he laughed along with everyone else.

At the end, Levi and I said our goodbye’s, Levi and Mikasa exchanged numbers, and then we took our respective bags to walk slowly toward the bus stop. We started the walk in silence and I was constantly thinking about the lack of a kiss goodbye on our evening together the night before. I was fretting about the logistics of trying it again this time and if there was such a thing as taking it in turns when he realised I was staring at him, so I blurted the second thing on my mind.

“What were you and Mika talking about in the kitchen?”

“When we were cleaning dishes?”

“Yeah” I replied, feeling a little embarrassed I had asked in the first place.

“You.”

“Me?” I said, attempting to sound casual and failing.

“She was being very sisterly and protective of you, she was checking what my intentions were with you.”

“Your intentions? Christ! We’ve only been on _one date_ I am going to murder her I-“

“I don’t think sororicide will be necessary, Eren, she was just interested” he said calmly.

We continued to walk in silence, the question burning on the tip of my tongue. I couldn’t not ask, could I?

“Well… what are your intentions? With me, I mean?” I said, feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

My question was met with silence as we walked the last few steps to stop at the bus stop. He leaned on the glass on the shelter and faced me and I stood only a few inches away from him, waiting for a response.

“I guess you’ll have to stick around long enough to find out, won’t you” he mumbled, looking directly into my eyes.

I licked my lips to begin speaking but was interrupted by Levi reaching up to hold my cheek as he leaned in to kiss me.

The kiss was different to our first at the concert, that one was all adrenaline and noise and sweat from the atmosphere. This one was soft, affectionate and much more personal as we held each other’s faces gently. We stayed connected and kissing for a while, sharing a tender moment together in the crisp evening winter air with wine on our breaths from the night but we eventually stopped. Our hands found each other and we waited for the bus patiently, holding hands and remaining in a comfortable silence; the only noise being distant traffic from the main road in the distance.

The ride home was relatively quiet, the bus was empty so we sat opposite each other at the back of the bus, talking about Star Wars and driving into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya  
Thanks for reading as always, it genuinely means a lot to me. I hope everyone is staying happy and healthy :)
> 
> This was dedicated to @delkon17 
> 
> my instagram is @regular___john if u want it


	17. Chapter 17

A few days passed without seeing Levi, and I had begun to be slightly concerned. I know, I know, it’s stupid. It’s just that, I would see him every morning at our cafe in out usual spot at 7 and I was still getting there at the correct time every day, staying until I had no choice but to leave otherwise I’d be late for my lecture. He was always on time, meticulous about his schedule and sticking to it so in my head it made sense to worry.

The last I had heard about him was the day after Nico’s dinner, Mikasa called Levi’s uncle Kenny and found out she might be Levi’s cousin. She told me she was going to meet up with Kenny to discuss the whole situation and despite all this, Levi didn’t get into contact with me.

I was starting to wonder if he was ignoring me, if he found the situation with his cousin being my sister weird but… we weren’t exactly exclusive. Maybe that kiss meant more to me than it did him?

That was until I came to the cafe at 7 one day to find on my table my coffee and a croissant; and on the table next to me, Levi. He had his headphones on and was wearing his work clothes of a black button up and black trousers that covered all of his tattoos, save the sea goat peeking out from his neck.

I tried to act casual as I sat down onto my chair; tried to look like I wasn’t incredibly happy to see him but, of course, I failed. I was grinning like an idiot, getting out my sketchbook and a pencil and trying not to look at Levi; and failing at that too.

He was typing furiously as he usually was, writing emails and sending pictures and statistics and plans for his project. He had been working on a Library for a while now and it seemed to be taking a long time to get it done; clearly frustrating Levi.

After a while, Levi turned to Eren and with his normal bland expression and took off his headphones. “Eren.” He said, rubbing his eyes with his hand, covered in rings that Eren had never before noticed he wore.

“H-hi Levi, how are you?” I stupidly stammered.

He made a grumbling noise “Annoyed at the incapable fucktards that work for me, if I’m honest. Shitty fucking twats I swear to shit-“

I burst into laughter at his ridiculous swearing “You swear to shit do you?”

“Tch. It’s a common phrase somewhere, surely”

“So instead of swearing to God like the rest of us, you swear to shit?” I was still grinning as I spoke, trying to contain more laughter.

“Shut up, it’s a phrase I’m sure of it” He grumbled, brushing off some white hairs on his sleeve.

“Have you got a cat?” I asked, taking notice of his action.

“Dogs. Three of them. Have I never told you that before?”

“No you have not! What are they called? What breed are they?”

“Jack Russells, called Matt, Chris and Dom.”

“Of course, thats amazing!”

Levi smiled tiredly, moving his hair away from his face. “As lovely as this chat is, I can’t really talk right now. My boss had me come in really early these last few days in a row to get shit done on this fucking annoying project so I need to get back to it”

“Right, okay sure! I’ll leave you to it.” He nodded and turned back to his laptop and I went to my sketchbook, slightly annoyed and a little sad at the same time.

We remained like this for about twenty minutes, both of us listening to our own music and doing out own thing in our own little worlds. I was halfway through a sketch impression of Wanderer above a Sea of Fog when I felt a tap on my elbow. Levi.

I took off my headphones to listen to him. “I have a splitter, we could both listen to the same music? I want to listen to what you’re listening to” He said. There seemed to be a dusting of colour on his high cheekbones, was he…nervous?

“Yes! Yeah sure” I said, slightly too enthusiastically.

He shrugged and gave me the splitter to plug into my phone so we could both listen to what I was listening to, which at the moment was my Metallica playlist. He instantly seemed to relax from his previous annoyance and went to move back to his seat, but his headphones fell off as the gap was too big. He frowned.

“Hold on” I stood up and pushed our tables together, making an incredibly annoying speaking noise but, once I sat down again, my phone was able to sit in between us both and we could comfortably listen.

I rested my right arm on the table while I dew the rocks the figure was standing on, alternating between two pencils to get the detail that I wanted in the sketch. I felt something on my hand and when I turned to look, Levi was mirroring my position with his arm but was touching my fingers lightly with his while he typed single-handedly with his right hand.

I grinned and carried on shading while copying his touches, our fingers being some kind of weird affection we were not able to attempt while working. After a while, Levi made a noise and moved to hold my hand completely, rubbing circles into my thumb.

I smiled at my drawing and did the same for him, and we sat like that for nearly an hour and a half. It was difficult for both of us, only working one handed when it made so much more sense to do it with two hands. But, despite being slightly inconvenient, it worked for us.

My alarm on my phone went off and we both jumped at the noise. I had started setting myself alarms before lectures when Levi was gone so I knew when I absolutely had to stop waiting for him and leave, and this time I was sad to actually be leaving him. I stopped the noise and let go of Levi’s hand, missing it’s presence immediately.

“Well, that’s me I’m afraid” I said after packing up my things, turning to face him and realising how little space there was between us now that the tables had been moved.

“Indeed, I should probably go now too and actually work at work” He closed his laptop and turned to look at me, his face a few inches from mine.

“This was…this was nice”

“That it was, we should do this again” He said, surprising me with a small smile on his usually bland face.

I grinned and although I was supposed to be leaving, I stayed seated.

“Why are you smiling like that, brat. Does my hair look funny of something?” He reached up to his hair that used to be covered by his headphones and smoothed it down, despite it already being impeccably smooth.

“No,” I said, and I reached up to touch his cheek. “Your hair does not look funny.” Still smiling, I leaned in and kissed him. It was a soft, small kiss. A ghost of a touch, almost the kind you gave to a spouse when leaving for work. Almost.

I leaned back and grinned again, “See you soon?”

“I hope so.” He smiled back, it was bigger than his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo
> 
> A little cute chapter for your troubles, hope u enjoyed   
As is it the norm to say now, I hope you're all staying safe and happy. Thank you for reading :)
> 
> instagram is @regular___john if u want it, chapter notifs on my story n stuff


	18. Chapter 18

7am

_Eren_

Over the Christmas period, Levi was very busy with his work and I was busy with my uni work but we still went out of out way to see each other every morning in our own little bubble for a coffee. Our tables were now permanently pushed together and we on and off carried on holding hands while we both worked, although slightly awkward at times to multi task in such a way. We even spent time together on Christmas with some of my other friends and Annie (who apparently knew most of my other friends) having hot chocolate together, although we couldn’t do anything too romantic surrounded by people. All this time, a thought had been playing on my mind that I was too shy to address, that being the define-the-relationship question that so often could make or break this kind of thing.

On January the 20th, I walked into our cafe in the morning with a present in my bag. Levi was already there in his formal work wear, clean and pristine as ever, and I stuck out like a sore thumb in my colourful striped jumper I had bought on a terrifying shopping trip with Izzy and some blue ripped jeans.

“Nice jumper, you look like a gay zebra” Levi smirked as I sat down, snorting at my surprised expression as I hadn’t even seen him look up from his computer.

“Cheers, that’s actually just what I was going for” I returned, earning a snort from the man sat next to me, while unpacking my things.

I put the gift I had wrapped on the table in front of me, it was messy and had a blue bow on top of it to hide my disastrous wrapping skills but I was happy with what was inside.

He pulled his headphones off of his head, displaying his pierced ears and put them around his neck. He pointed at the gift and looked at me, “What the fuck is this, brat?”

“A gift!” I beamed, feeling very proud of myself.

“You’re an idiot, Christmas was nearly a month ago and we already exchanged gifts, remember? We both got each other coffee beans and laughed about it.”

I smiled at the memory, “Well, today is the last day of the Capricorn season which means that it must’ve been your birthday by now and you never told me when it was. So! Happy birthday.”

He looked at the gift on the table and back at me a few times before rolling his eyes, sporting his usual bored expression I was beginning to be able to read. I could tell he was curious and somewhat impressed. “Well remembered, brat. If you must know, my birthday was on December 25th.”

“But…No fucking way! Your birthday is Christmas! Christ, I bet that’s weird.”

“Not really, I’ve never known any different it’s just kind of average at this stage.”

I nodded, “Fair enough, well how about I stick to getting you a separate Christmas and birthday present every year so they’re clearly two different events” I smiled softly, reaching over and affectionately rubbing his arm.

“You plan on sticking around that long?” He said, placing his hand on top of mine out of habit and making circles with his thumb over my hand.

I instantly remembered our last dinner at Nico’s, _I guess you’ll have to stick around long enough to find out, won’t you_ he had said.

“Yeah, I think I do” I leaned in and placed a light kiss on his cheek before sitting back and grinning. “Now open your present!”

He rolled his eyes and picked up the terribly wrapped box, “did a 5 year old help you with this one?” He said, inspecting the quality of the box.

“Ha ha, very funny. Just open it, bloody hell Levi.”

“Tch.” He opened the box gently as I had learned he did, taking extreme care not to rip the paper or to damage the gift inside. Once the wrapping was off, he opened the cardboard box inside and made a sharp intake of breath.

“Well? What do you think?”

He pulled out an intricately painted teacup that had no handle and a perfectly readable smile appeared on his lips. “You’re an idiot” He said.

“I’m aware, do you like it though?”

“Yes, brat. Thank you.” He put the cup back into the box and reached up with the hand that had once held it to touch the side of my cheek.

The noise of someone loudly clearing their throat broke up the moment and we jumped away from each other, casting out gazes towards to noise.

“Good morning you sickening love birds” the blonde monotoned, wiping her hands on her burgundy apron

“Hi Annie, how are you?”

“Grand, but I didn’t come here for small talk.” She sat down in a chair opposite Levi and myself and looked at us both equally for a few moments before turning to face me. “Seeing as you’re both creeps who ask me about information, I’m wondering if I could do the same thing.”

Levi snorted beside me, “Yeah sure, we are creeps after all. Who?”

“That black haired girl that was at the Christmas Day drinks thing”

“Fuckkkkk.” Levi groaned beside me, I grinned.

“Pay up, arsehole.” I held out of hand and turned to look at Annie. “You mean Mikasa, my sister?”

She was watching Levi place a tenner in my hand and raised an eyebrow. “What’s that money for?”

“I bet a tenner you’d ask about her in a month and Eren reckoned it would be under a month. It’s only just under a month so Eren wins- You’re a prick” He flicked my ear.

“How did you know I’d ask about her, your sister Mikasa” she said, lowering her eyebrow ad crossing her arms over her chest.

I rubbed my ear, “We both kind of agreed you’d be a good couple so we were more hoping than anything. We were actually going to try to set you up but we decided to let it happen naturally.”

“Right…So, Mikasa? I want to see her again, how can that happen.”

“Well, I normally only really see her at dinners my friend Nicolo hosts, maybe I could invite you to the next one and make sure she’s there?”

“Would that not be weird?” She said

“We did it with Sasha, you guys know each other don’t you” she nodded ,“yeah well Nicolo is her boyfriend you met at Christmas briefly. They were introduced at one of his dinners”

“So when might it be?” She said, picking at her red nail polish clearly anxious about the whole thing.

“Tell you what, give me your number and I’ll text you all the details and you can come along as a guest.”

She nodded and stood up, “Okay, thank you” and returned to the counter.

I turned to face Levi and he was inspecting the cup I had bought him, a small smile on his face.

-

1pm

I got a phone call I had been expecting from my sister after a painfully boring lecture about origins of paint creation, walking with Izzy in the direction of town to buy some lunch together like we had started to do every now and again.

“Hiya” I answered, once again not looking at the caller ID.

“My brother, it is time.”

“Mikasa, what the fuck are you talking about?” I sighed, earning a giggle from Izzy. We were a few steps away from the take away place so we leaned against the wall outside while I talked.

“Tonight, at approximately 6pm, you and I are getting tattoos because I’m bored and it’s my day off tomorrow so fuck it”

I nodded along with her words, “Which parlour are we getting this one at?”

“Rose Wall’s, next door to that kebab shop we went to that one night after getting completely sloshed, remember?”

“How could I forget? Armin threw up on a cat. I’ll be there at 6” I said, and my sister hung up immediately; pleased with my response.

“What was that about, bro?” The red head asked, today wearing a black jumpsuit with yellow and orange stripes.

“I’m getting another tattoo tonight apparently.”

She looked at my forearms coming out of my jumper, dotted with shapes and words and back at my face, “Is there even any room?”

“I think theres some space behind my arms” I patted where I meant as I couldn’t be bothered to take off my jumper, she nodded, “that’ll do. I only have a few on my legs so maybe next time I’ll get one on my leg or maybe my back or something.”

“You’ll look like blue cheese when you’re older, you know?” She said, grinning like an idiot.

“Shut up” I lightly pushed her and we walked in to the shop.

-

6pm

“Any ideas?” I said to my sister, sat on the battered black leather sofa outside the room we were getting out newest tattoos in.

“I’m getting a tree. I don’t have a reason I just saw a tree without any leaves and I thought it was nice. What about you?”

“Well, maybe I’ll get a tree as well but one with meaning..” I opened my phone and went to Spotify, “This one.” I showed her the album cover for a Biffy Clyro album and grinned, knowing it was a good choice.

“Aww, we’ll be matching” she deadpanned.

I opened my mouth to provide a retort but suddenly, my phone began to vibrate and I answered “Hello?”

“_Mio amico! Sto cenando la prossima settimana. Per quanti devo cucinare_?” {My Friend! I am having a dinner next week. How many am I cooking for?} Nico said

_“Ciao_! How many people are you having over?”

“Just me and my Sasha, also_ probabilmente_ Mikasa_ e_ Armin. Are you bringing others, yes?”

“I will bring Levi _ancora, Ne ho anche un altro_.” {I also have another}

“So this will be _settle. Scusa_, seven. Yes?”

“Perfetto. We’ll see you then.” I said.

“Yes! Goodbye.” And he hung up.

“When is Nico’s next?” Mikasa asked, overhearing the Italian but not understanding it.

“A week today, it’s going to be seven of us because I have another friend to bring” I said, grinning slightly. I had taken out my phone and was telling Annie to get cover in a week’s time so I could pick her up from outside the cafe at 4 to get the bus with us.

After a few moments of discussing the dinner, and reminiscing over ones from the past, we were greeted by the artist and went into the room covered with hanging illustrations the tattooist had created. In the centre of the room there was a well worn-out red leather chair with a harsh LED light over it, and a chair on either side.

After deciding that I would go first, I showed the man the picture I had quickly found on google images a few moments prior and walled him to reach my now bare arm for a space.

The whole session of my tree and Mikasa’s took around 2 hours as they weren’t that big, and didn’t hurt nearly as much as the Metallica one on my chest or the ones on my calves.

The first thing that came to mind once getting lectured about tattoo after care was not buying what I needed for after care, but to tell Levi. Of course, we only really texted each other if we were running late to the cafe if we couldn’t make it one day or something like that. We had both been so busy with work and uni we hadn’t really had time to do things that lead up to being in a couple, so I wasn’t sure to what level it would seem normal to text him. But, I couldn’t rid the feeling of wanting him to be the first to see it; for him to know I had just got a new tattoo and him to know he’s the first person I messaged.

Fuck it. Let today be the start of messaging him because I feel like it, yes! I pressed send on the picture of my brand new tattoo and walked off with my sister, a shit eating grin plastered onto my face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you're staying happy, healthy and safe. 
> 
> ig - @regular___john  
Tumblr - regular-john-16278
> 
> (yes, I caved to the people who asked what my Tumblr is. I've never used it , im brand new.


	19. Chapter 19

9pm

_Eren_

Why am I so nervous about a text? It was just a tiny little text, insignificant and literally meaning nothing. It was a picture of my tattoo, it was nothing.Maybe he’ll hate me now?

Don’t be stupid.

But it’s a stupid tattoo, its reckless and he has all these plans he likes to stick by, and he always plans when he gets tattoos.

He must have some that aren’t planned, surely. He was a teenager once, maybe he has one or two he regrets.

Why am I so nervous about this?

“What’s got your pants in a twist?” Mikasa asked, confused by my unusual frown. We had managed to walk for about 2 minutes of silence before she had spoken.

“Nothing I’m just…Well, it’s nothing but- ummm” I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I struggled.

“Do you know how to form sentences Eren? What. Is. Wrong.” She replaced every full stop with a sharp poke into my arm.

I rubbed my arm and scowled at my sister, “Why the arm? It’s tender Mika I just got a tattoo…”

“Eren!” She stopped in front of my, her hands gripping my arms. “You’re being weird! What’s wrong?”

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to speak when I felt my phone buzz in my jeans pocket. I scrambled to get it and, once unlocked, was greeted by a relieving sight.

**Levi at 21:07**

_Looks nice, brat._

I didn’t notice Mikasa talking at me until she poked my nose, “Why are you smiling like that? You look fucking creepy mate”

I looked up at my sister, “I’m happy now”

She stared at me for a long few moments before speaking again “You’re a weirdo.” She released my arm from her death grip and sighed, “Well, that’s enough human interaction for one day. Goodbye, Eren. See you at Nico’s”

I half heartledy waved at my blunt sister and pocketed my phone while I headed in the direction of the bus stop that would connect me back to my dorm.

I spent the entire walk thinking about him, about how a little text meant that now I could text him if I wanted to. He had replied moderately quickly, and it was a positive text. This was good news, I had nothing to worry about.

The bus pulled up and I paid for my ticket before I walked to the back of the bus. I reached for my earphones like I usually did on the bus but stopped myself and had a rather brazen change of heart.

I retried my phone and called him.

**-beep beep-**

What the fuck was I doing? Where did this come from?

**-beep beep-**

He’s probably asleep! This is me waking up!

**-beep beep-**

Bollocks! Maybe I should hang-

“What do you want, brat?” The deep voice filled my eardrums, one I had grown to get to know better over the last few months. I had heard him talk so many times in person, over the phone did him absolutely no justice, but it was good to hear him. 

“Hi! Um, I’m not uh- I don’t really… Well what I mean to say is” I stammered. God, what an pillock.

“I’m glad you called actually, idiot. It’s nice to hear your voice, even if you are struggling a bit with your words.”

I snorted and felt myself relax at his words, he liked my voice! “Same with you! Texting is great and all but voice is, uh…your voice-it’s uummm”

“It’s more personal this way”

I grinned as the man spoke my mind, and the conversation immediately eased. We spoke about our days, I talked about my tattoo and he talked about an annoying intern he had to deal with. I even carried on talking to him while getting off the bus and walking to my dorm.

Once I arrived at the door, I started to whisper to avoid waking up Armin who always slept early on a weeknight. I apologised to Levi and stopped talking for a moment while I changed into pyjama bottoms and a ridiculous Garfield top I slept in.

Once in bed, I picked my phone back up. “Sorry sorry hi I was getting into bed.” I whispered

“You already said sorry, idiot. That’s alright though, I’ve been in bed this whole time”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” He was talking to me in bed!? This WHOLE time?

“Well, not everyone has a life as interesting as you do brat. Some of us go to work early in the morning.”

“I thought you said you don’t sleep much?”

“I don’t, but I still sit in bed and read”

An image of Levi sat in bed, drinking a double espresso and reading _Great Expectations_ immediately came to mind. I imagined bed hair and glasses and all his dogs sleeping peacefully on his supposedly massive bed. I shook my head. “Cool! Um- what are you reading?”

“Right now? _A Clockwork Orange_.”

“Never heard of it.”

“It’s a classic, I highly recommend it. It’s a bit gruesome at times though. I can lend you my copy once I finish re-reading it if you’d like?”

“Yeah, thanks, that sounds cool.”

I heard Levi yawn softly down the other end of the phone, almost like he had muffled the microphone so I couldn’t hear him. Almost. Why would he do that? 

My yawn came immediately after his,“Well, I’m sleepy now so I think I’m going to go to sleep and hang up. This has been, I’ve really um- I, well”

“This was nice.” He said.

“Yeah, that. Also, umm-“

“You want to do it again sometime?”

“Yes please.” I practically felt the eye roll that must have just been produced from my idiocy.

“Ok, I’m going to hang up now so I don’t have to listen to your snotty snoring.”

“I don’t snore!” I whisper shouted.

“Then why so defensive?” And he hung up.

I put my phone on charge next to my bed and set my alarm for the next morning, then flopped back into bed; grinning manically at the ceiling. 

-

The next week went by uneventfully, Levi and I still met up for a coffee every morning before he went to work and I went to uni, continuing our subtle hand holding while working. One evening during the week, we had another date at out usual table in our little corner. Annie briefly joined us to ask about Nico’s dinner, but then left soon after. We even had a date planned for the next week where Levi would be cooking for me in his flat which I was getting increasingly excited for.

We also had had a few phone calls before bed, not many nights after the first one he called me asking what wine I thought he should bring to Nico’s. We ended up talking for hours about bad experiences with alcohol and hung up at around 2am, saying that we’ll see each other in the morning.

When it came to Nico’s dinner; Annie, Levi and myself got the bus as a three. Levi ended up bringing a bottle of rosé while Annie brought a 6 pack of cider, already playing into my sister’s good books.

When we arrived, Armin opened the door for us as Sasha and Nico were busy cooking together in the kitchen singing along to the Queen song currently playing. We put our booze on the table and got settled on the ridiculously large table that could easily seat twelve, Levi and I naturally sitting next to each other and Annie electing to sit opposite us.

We spoke as a three for a while about nothing in particular when the door slammed and Mikasa came running in, out of breath. She huffed to catch her breath and apologised before looking up and locking eyes with Annie.

“Hello again.” She grinned, a smile I rarely saw from her that she kept for special occasions.

“Hey.” Annie replied, attempting to use Levi’s technique of looking disinterested.

My sister sat down next to her and started talking to her in a hushed tone, encouraging me to talk to Levi and Armin slightly louder about anything else to keep any attention away.

Midway through a discussion about the difference between prawns and shrimps, Nico came out holding a deep dish and Sasha a plate with bread in it.

“Hello all! Sorry for being gone, we have made _lasagne_ and _focaccia_!” Nico grinned, glancing at Mikasa and Annie before turning to me, “_La fidanzata di_ Mikasa?” {Mikasa’s girlfriend?}

“_Presto, si spera_.” {soon, hopefully}

“_E tu_?” {and you?} he said as he put the lasagna dish on the table, briefly looking in Levi’s direction when the question was directed at me. Was Levi my boyfriend? Did I want him to be my boyfriend??

“_Presto, si spera_” I grinned.

-

Annie and Mikasa left a few minutes before Levi and myself, saying they wanted to catch a particular bus as they planned on catching a film together. We made our excuses and said goodbye not long after, and walked out with out hands nearly touching. We got to the bottom of the stairs, and I was almost prepared to take hold of his hands when I was frozen in place.

Mikasa had Annie pressed up against the wall in the stairway and was intensely making out with her, her hands wrapped around her neck.

She must have heard us coming down the stairs as she separated herself from our friend and glared at us, “What?”

“Um, uh I-“ I began

“About fucking time.” Levi cut in.

“Cheers Levi, my perhaps cousin” a soft smile on her lips as she turned back to Annie whom had been staring at Mikasa while she had been talking.

I opened my mouth to speak again but Levi grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the front door towards the bus stop.

On our walk, I opened and closed my mouth quite a few times; most probably resembling a fish. It was after a while of this that Levi let out a frustrated sigh and spoke.

“I think I could be a tenner up round about now if I’d taken your bet that they wouldn’t go for it immediately”

“But in that case I’d be a tenner down and couldn’t pay for the bus with physical money”

“Tch.”

I couldn’t help but grin as I reached to hold Levi’s hand and give it a quick squeeze, which he returned, as we continued our comfortable walk to the bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffff! but sTILL not DTR come on guys get it together  
Cheers for reading, and thanks for sticking with this for so long lmao  
hope you're all staying happy and safe  
I'm not 100% certain but it's looking like this fic will come to an end with chapter 35 being the last one. Again, not certain yet but that's what I'm working to rn, it's gone so quickly! Thanks again for reading!!
> 
> Socials if u fancy a chat or anything in particular -  
ig - @regular___john  
Tumblr - regular-john-16278
> 
> [Quick lil thing, I just started beta reading a fic you should definitely check out. It's called Phoenix by losticarus and it's so great! cheers]
> 
> OH AND ALSO I'm going to tryyyy and make Saturday the updating day but because I do all my writing at ridiculous times, it'll be around 1-4am British time ig. but yeah Saturdays im attempting! Sorry for being so haphazard with my uploads


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 24 hours later than planned but like, its Saturday somewhere so its fine

_Eren_

The days leading up to my date with Levi went by in a flash, ultimately leading me to standing outside his swanky penthouse; hands sweating and taking deep breaths to knock on the door. I don’t understand why I was so stressed, we’d gone on so many dates before but having one in his home felt so much more …personal. I’d spent nearly a half hour deciding what to wear with Armin; eventually deciding to be boring and wear jeans and a Metallica t-shirt.

The second my first hit the door, I heard muffled high-pitched barks from behind the door. Ah, his puppies. The door swung open but only by a small crack, a black boot holding the door ajar.

“Give me one minute, they’re a bit excited” Levi said, his normally bored and bland voice sounding slightly strained.

I nodded and realised he couldn’t see me “Yeah, s-sorry ok!”

“Tch. Idiot” He said, opening the door. He had three wiggling black and white puppies balanced in his arms, their hairs attaching to his black knitted jumper. “Please come in” He said, gesturing inside with his head and stepping aside so I could walk in.

I wiped my chucks on the doormat before closing the door, and suddenly I was attacked up my shins by the tiny paws of Levi’s dogs jumping up at me. I bent down and stroked the dogs individually, grinning at their wagging tails and small excited whimpers. I could tell Levi was stood watching me from a little way away but I didn’t look up to see; all my attention focused on the puppies.

“They really like you, normally they’re anxious with new people.” He murmured, I glanced up to see him staring intently at my actions with a slight smile on his usually emotionless face.

After that, all my nervousness seemed to fade away. I was instead relaxed, happy even, to be spending an evening alone with Levi. When we were alone, he seemed to be a completely different person; he was more open with his emotions and even treated me to a hefty laugh or two in a particularly funny part of the conversation. Even the meal had extra emotion, he had made me boeuf bourguignon and spoke passionately about growing up on it and made it with love throughout his life. We spoke about food in our lives, I talked about my parents making me the German equivalent of his beef stew (sauerbraten), I even tried talking to him in French briefly but got too embarrassed with getting it wrong and gave in.

We had got to the dessert, Levi made us chocolate soufflé, and we were holding hands across the table while our free hands ate the pudding. That was until my phone started to ring obnoxiously, ruining the soft romantic mood altogether.

Reluctantly, I put my spoon in the nearly empty bowl and let go of Levi’s hand to answer the phone; actually looking at the caller for once to see that it was Izzy.

“Hi Izzy, I’m-“

“Are you free this weekend?”

I raised a quizzical eyebrow and put her on speakerphone as I spoke, “The whole weekend or-“

“Just tonight. Farlan, Levi and myself are seeing that band again and I was wondering if you wanted to join us.”

“Oh I’m coming, am I?” Levi cut in, reaching to hold my hand again. I allowed the ridiculous grin to cover my face for his actions and carried on eating. 

Izzy sighed. “Of course you two are together, that’s so typical of you”

“Tch”

“Soo are you coming or what?”

I looked up at Levi, my smile having softened slightly but still in force. I nodded to confirm. “Yeah, we’ll come” he said.

“Great! They’re on in an hour so you have one hour so get your asses over here!” And she hung up.

Levi sighed, letting go of my hand and picking up our now empty bowls, “I guess we should get ready”

-

We arrived together half an hour later, already being prepared and both having keys, phone and wallet close to hand. We walked in side by side to the familiar room and I was overwhelmed with a sense of nostalgia. Not too many weeks ago we had been here together, the first time seeing each other away from our little cafe. It was still ours, in our little corner with our usual activities and drinks, but it was nice to get out with Levi.

Levi spotted Farlan and Izzy near the front and we walked over, noticing they were both carrying a pint of beer each. “Good thing we got the bus” Levi said in my ear, a chill running up my spine from his closeness. I blushed, like a fool.

“Y-yes it was, yes.” I blurted, Levi snorted beside me.

“Hey guys!” Izzy said, loud enough to be heard over the music playing in the background.

“Hi” we both said in unison; we looked at each other and looked away.

“We got you drinks” Farlan said, holding up the two pints in his hands and grinning, handing one to the shorter man beside me.

“We can see that”

“Ah, the royal _We_” Izzy sang.

“Shut up.” Levi said defensively, making Farlan snort.

“Ooh someone’s catty this evening” replied Izzy, grinning much like myself.

“Tch.”

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by cheers from the crowd as the background music faded out to be replaced by the noise of feedback from one of the guitars on stage. “Are you fucking ready?” A voice boomed out all around us, the crowd screamed.

The first song started and the crowd was alive with movement, people swaying and jumping to the opening band. I instinctively turned to Levi to see him nursing his beer and swaying slightly to the music; his head bobbing in time. I grinned.

This carried on for a while before Levi turned to glare at me, his head-bobbing coming to a halt but his swaying still in full swing. “What are you grinning at now, brat?” He shouted to be heard over the music.

I leaned in to talk in his ear “Memories”

He scoffed and leaned up to speak into my ear, “You’re so fucking corny, you know that right”

“Oh shut up you secretly like it when I’m corny”

“The word corny makes me think of shit so no, not really.” He monotoned in his usual bland voice, somehow.

I stifled a laugh “Eww you disgusting old man”

“I’m literally 6 years older than you, I’m not fucking old.”

“Whatever you say, grandaddy” I said, humour in my voice.

“Never say that again” and he leaned away, his free hand that wasn’t holding his beer moving to rest on my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo when I said tooth-rotting fluff in the tags I rllyrllyrlly meant it, this fic is super duper fluffy and you literally haven't seen the worst of it yet. 
> 
> As perrrr thanks for coming along, hope you're all happy and safe, thank you sosososo much for the comments and kudos etc they mean the absolute world :)  
[sidenote I only include the time if its particularly significant or aids the plot ig, some people asked]
> 
> Socials if u fancy a chat or anything in particular -   
ig - @regular___john  
Tumblr - regular-john-16278
> 
> [ALSO, I beta read a fic you should definitely check out. It's called Phoenix by losticarus and it's so great! cheers :)]


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short n sweet

_Levi_

At the end of the support act, I turned to Eren and said I was going for a cigarette and wouldn’t be long; but I didn’t mean it. The second I got outside, I hid in an alley and pressed ta certain number from my favourites list.

_ **-beep beep-** _

_ **-beep beep-** _

“Well done Levi! You called me at a time that isn’t ridiculous for once, I’m so proud of you” The maniac shouted in my ear.

‘Shut up. I’m with the brat still I need advice”

“You mean the one with the pretty eyes and the tattoos and the coffee shop and the music knowledge and-“

“You know exactly who, four-eyes. Help.” I huffed in annoyance.

“Ok then, what is it? How did the date go?”

“The date got interrupted and now we’re at a gig.”

“Right…”

“I want to invite him to stay the night.” I blurted.

“WHAT?!?! Levi, for SEX do you mean? But you- Whaaaat!?”

I shook my head with vigour, “Get your head out of the gutter! Not for sex, holy shit! I don’t know it just feels…it feels right.”

“Aww does Levi want a little cuddle with his boyfriend?” She teased.

“I hate you.” I said, not bothering to correct her or confirm her suspicions.

“Just casually invite him.”

“How the fuck do I do that casually?”

“You say- Fancy sharing my bed tonight, bright eyes?” She said, her voice going down a few octaves to take the piss even further.

“That’t not casual, Hanj”

“Ok then, pretend I’m him. How would you ask?”

I sighed, “ummmmm- do you want to crash at mine tonight?”

“Levi, that implies that he’s sleeping on your sofa.”

“Well, he could prefer that.”

“You’re ridiculous”

“Ughhh,” I groaned “Why is this so hard?”

“Just take it easy. It’s no stress, nothing has to happen. Just be chill with it.”

“…I’ll try.”

“I expect you to tell me every detail of what happened short-stack, now I have to go.”

“Wish me luck.” I said in a monotoned voice, trying to return to my usual calm.

“You don’t need it.”

-

I arrived back in the venue to see Eren and Izzy dancing together to the my chemical romance [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvfNmXbVHi4) playing over the loudspeakers, and Farlan rolling his eyes and pretending not to know them a few metres away

“I thought you loved this band?” I asked in his ear.

He jumped in surprise at my voice and rolled his eyes, “In my emo phase when I wore eyeliner all the time, that suited you much better”

I smirked, feeling nostalgic “The days when you would write poetry about Hayley Williams; I remember them fondly”

Farlan made a chocked noise of shock and stared at me wide-eyed as Izzy and Eren returned at the end of the song. I naturally gravitated towards Eren and ignored the glares I was getting from Farlan as I spoke to him.

“Having fun, brat?” I asked, leaning to speak in his ear.

“Lots!” He said, grinning to prove it. I couldn’t help the way the edges of my mouth turned up seeing him smile like that.

“You know, Levi, we’ve spent most of the day together today; I’ve really enjoyed it” He said.

“You could come back to mine after this, if you want, to drag it out even longer?” I blurted, trying to seem as casual as I possibly could.

Eren’s eyes widened slightly, but he soon went back to normal. “Not bored of me yet?”

“Tch.”

“That sounds good, but I have a lecture tomorrow morning.”

“On a Sunday?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I signed up to extra art history lectures that they hold for adult education classes; they do them on a Sunday 8-10 and 12-2 so I do both”

I rolled my eyes, of course the brat did more than he had to. “Well I have work tomorrow too, we could go to the cafe tomorrow the usual time?” I asked, trying not to sounds as worried as I was to hear his answer.

The boy kissed my cheek and spoke in my ear again. “Sounds perfect.”

-

At the end of the concert, Farlan and Izzy separated from us; leaving Eren and myself to go and get a kebab each. We walked to a bench together and sat in relative silence eating our kebabs, our legs touching keeping us connected.

“Um, Levi?” Eren asked, he had finished eating a few minutes prior but I hadn’t looked t him while I was having my last few chips.

“Mhm.” I hummed in response.

“I’m going to be blunt here-“

This got my attention and I moved my attention to look at the man set next to me, fidgeting nervously and looking down at his phone.

“I really fucking like you, like…a lot. I have for a while, pretty much ever since that coffee ages and ages ago.” He took a deep breath and looked up to meet my gaze. “I was wondering, Levi, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiya happy Saturday legends 
> 
> little short n sweet update for u, the mcr reference was bc I would've been seeing them a week ago, but alas I must wait another year. Also, I can imagine Levi n farlan having an emo phase so I rlly did have to slide that in. 
> 
> Thank you sosososo much for reading n commenting and kudos-ing etcetc; hope you're all staying safe and happy. 
> 
> Socials if u fancy a chat or anything in particular - 
> 
> ig - @regular___john
> 
> Tumblr - regular-john-1627
> 
> (I've mentioned this before but I beta read for the fic Phoenix by losticarus, and its soso great, I rlly recommend a lil read)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning : fluff.

23:48 

_Eren_

“I was wondering, Levi, do you want to be my boyfriend?” I finally said after a few seconds of embarrassing spluttering.

I looked up from my lap to the surprised face of the man sat next to me, shocking him enough to drop his wooden fork holding his last chip. He searched my nervous face for a few seconds, looking for I don’t know what, and then did something I would never have expected.

He burst out laughing.

I had just asked this man if he wanted to be my boyfriend, and what did he do? He laughed in my face. He ran a ringed hand though his hair as bursts of laughter fell from his mouth. His annoyingly pretty mouth.

Embarrassment took over as words fell from my mouth. “I mean- well, do you not want to? I thought what we were-um. This-“

“You’re an idiot” He said, laughter coming to a halt but still tinging his voice. “I assumed you were already my boyfriend but we just never officially mentioned the title.”

I tilted my head to the side as I briefly thought about what he said, we never even spoke about having a relationship before. “You’re right.”

“But,” He said taking my hand with a smile on his face, “I guess you’re officially my boyfriend now, brat.”

I let go of a breath I didn’t know I was holding, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Levi leaned up to greet his lips with mine and, closing my eyes, I welcomed him into a soft kiss. It felt different to our few that we had shared up to now, as we were officially together. Boyfriends. I was kissing my boyfriend on a park bench. In public.

I smiled into the kiss and reached up to lightly hold his hard jaw in my hand, rubbing his cheek affectionately with my thumb as our kiss became one of something more than two people fucking around together. It felt so much more intimate, so much closer and tender than any of the other kisses we had shared. It was amazing.

I leaned back and moved my hand away from his cheek to rest on my knee, “Wow.” I said stupidly.

The man I had just been kissing snorted in a very non-sexy way, “Yeah, you could say wow I guess.”

I looked over at him and couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of me at the silliness of the situation, which is how we both ended up sat on that bench howling with laughter and lightly holding hands.

-

We arrived back at Levi’s apartment, the half-hearted greeting of sleeping puppies greeted us from their beds in the living room as we walked in. I instinctively walked over and gave them each a little rub on the head and then went to find Levi brewing us tea in the kitchen.

“I’m kind of assuming here that you like tea and you’re not a psychopath.” He murmured, pouring boiling water into two cups from his sleek black kettle.

“Of course, I may have a German family but I’m a British stereotype with tea.”

“Good.” He replied softly, “Do you take milk and sugar?”

“Both, one sugar please” I replied, and plopped myself down onto a chair next to the kitchen island.

He made a gagging expression, “Sugar in tea is revolting.”

“Same goes with coffee without milk, yet you still drink a double espresso”

“That,” He said, putting my tea in front of me, “Is an opinion and not fact.” He finished, leaning on the kitchen island with his forearms resting on top.

“Opinions are based on fact, genius” I grinned, and he rolled his eyes at me.

After that, the conversation shifted to one about the concert and what we enjoyed about the two bands we had seen. We spoke until we had finished out teas, and then Levi put our cups in his dishwasher and motioned for me to follow him.

We walked together until we reached his incredibly clean room, galaxies away from my messy room that had clothes and folders scattered across the floor. I stood awkwardly in the doorway while Levi walked over to his wardrobe and searched around for a bit until he triumphantly pulled out a massive black t-shirt with a green alien face printed in the middle. He closed the doors of his wardrobe and walked over to me, handing me the t-shirt. “I assume you didn’t come prepared with pyjamas”

I shook my head and gladly took the t-shirt, not quite sure what to do next.

“Not to be that guy, but that was my ex’s” He said, breaking the silence that had started to creep over us.

I chuckled, “Don’t tell me, you wear it to remember him and now you’ve given it to me? Or maybe you murder all your boyfriends in it and keep it for those memories. I’m brand new to the collection, give me a _break_!”

“Pillock. Nah, none of that, I washed it 40 times after we broke up so I could still wear it.”

“40 times?!” I exclaimed.

“Yeah. Had to make sure.”

I exhaled. “Huh. Well, anyways I guess I’ll sleep on the sofa then.”

“Why would you do that?” He asked, tilting his head sideways as he walked back to the wardrobe looking for something else.

“I-uh. Well I didn’t think you-“

He pulled out another large black t-shirt, this one with white writing reading ‘One does not simply walk into Mordor’. “Stop being such a gentleman”. He turned around and pulled off his jumper and t-shirt in now swift motion, revealing his toned back scattered with various tattoos. The biggest was the one I already knew about, the sea goat, with the antlers just reaching his neck and the tail of the creature curling up in the middle of his back. His lower back was devoid of tattoos, a stark contrast to his top half scattered with intricate designs and words and shapes; it was beautiful.

He pulled on his nerdy shirt and swiftly pulled off his jeans and threw them into a basket in the corner of his room filled with dirty clothes. Levi then walked up to his bed and slid in, only to sit up and stare at me while I gawked at him from the door; helplessly holding his t-shirt with my mouth hanging open.

“Tch” he said staring at me, “I said stop being such a gentleman, brat, give me a cuddle”

I grinned, and walked over to the bed placing his t-shirt on the bed while I took mine off and folded it ready to put by the side. “Nice sea goat” I commented, putting on the alien t-shirt.

“Nice Metallica snake and a million other weird fucking things. Did I just see R2D2 on your stomach?” He replied, watching me from the bed while removing some of his hoops and rings. 

“Next to the Kandinsky shapes, yeah.”

“Kandinsky?” He said, raising an eyebrow.

I put my discarded clothes next to the bed and climbed in, “The Russian artist, the shapes were the triangles and lines and stuff. My mum loves abstract art” I said, getting comfortable in a half lying-down position.

Levi moved over to me and rested his head on the pillow next to me, and poked me. I looked down to see him scowling up at me, so I followed suit and rested my head on the pillow.

“One day you’ll have to educate me on art because my knowledge stops at architecture”

“One day you’ll have to educate me on architecture” I replied, gazing into his softer than usual grey eyes.

“We have time, I suppose” He said, shrugging.

“I suppose so” I said, and leaned over to give him a quick peck on the lips before moving to lie on my back, closing my eyes. “Goodnight, boyfriend”

“Tch” I felt Levi move to rest his head on my chest, my arms instinctively moving to circle him in a hug. “Goodnight, brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
sorry that took a day longer than planned, oops
> 
> Thanks for reading! It means a lot to see all the hits n kudos and stuff, so thank you soso much! 
> 
> Also, fluff warning, they're cLEARLY a very fluffy couple so just uh prepare for this with the rest of this fic. There is literally no angst, aside from disagreements over tea, its a light hearted soft lil fic I've written ere n I hope thats cool w u lot. 
> 
> As perrrr  
Socials -   
ig - @regular___john  
Tumblr - regular-john-16278
> 
> And, I really recommend reading :
> 
> Phoenix by losticarus  
An Inconvenient Attachment by GenericPureBlood  
The Zoom Where It Happens by lotusbloom  
Shingeki no Groupchat by Malkandcookies
> 
> No one told me to do that, I’m not doing that for anyone and idek if they’ll see that but I looove those fics and I think its great to support other writers ig.   
Might make this a regular thing lol


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and coming out

_Levi_

I had a habit of waking up about 10 minutes before my alarm went off at 6am, and it was the most annoying thing in the world. If I woke up a few hours before, this would be fine because I could get some extra sleep; but I can do fuck all but wait for my alarm to go off in 10 minutes which is pretty shit. I was prepared to do that on that Sunday morning, when I realised that my bed wasn’t nearly as cold as it usually was. In fact, my bed was much warmer and much more comfortable than usual. I also realised that I hadn’t woken up at a stupid time and had slept solidly for the whole night. I realised there was something warm circled around my back and I was lying on something equally warm, and it wasn’t until I moved my head towards my grey headboard when I saw what it was.

Eren.

He was fast asleep, his mouth slightly open and his hair messy and covering his closed eyes. He looked so peaceful, so calm, and so beautiful. I moved my arm that was resting on his chest to his face, moving some hair from his forehead out of the way. He hummed and slightly tightened his grip on me for a second, and went back to how he was previously.

For the first time ever, I was happy to be awake before my alarm went off. More than happy, I was on cloud nine lying on Eren and staring at his beautiful sleeping face and twirling my fingers into his messy bed hair. I couldn’t help the small smile that made its way onto my lips.

I must’ve stayed like that for quite a while because before I knew it, my alarm started to play. Annoyed that I had to let Eren wake up, I slowly detached myself from the slowly awakening man and begrudgingly switched off my alarm.

I turned around back to Eren to find him stretching his arms out either side of him and yawning. He looked adorable.

“Morning.” I said softly, moving to sit next to him.

“Good morning, boyfriend.” He said, a stupid grin settling on his face while he moved his arm to rest on my shoulders.

“Tch. Brat.”

The beautiful creature next to me snorted, “Yeah, yeah. You secretly really like it when I’m cheesy.”

“Tch.”

After sitting in bed together for a few moments, I let Eren get changed in my en suite while I quickly got changed in my bedroom; packing some work clothes in a bag. It was still quite cold outside so I ended up picking black jeans and a big grey jumper to keep me warm. Once ready, I went out to my hallway and fed my dogs their breakfast and then met Eren by my door ready to walk to the cafe.

“Do you need anything for your lecture? I could easily make a stop at your dorm if you wanted” I asked, unlocking my door.

“Nah, I always have a little notebook in my pocket just in case but I normally use notes on my phone anyway so I just need my phone” He replied, taking my hand with his in what I assume was meant to be casual but ended up looking like a well-planned manoeuvre like you see in cheesy rom-coms.

I nodded in a small response and the rest of our journey was spent in relative silence, the odd comment being made about a shop we liked or a tattoo parlour or a dog; all the while we held hands much like most couples did. I had to keep reminding me the stunning man holding my hand was really my boyfriend, catching the odd glance at him looking at the sky or a tree with his artistic mind. We had very quickly grown into engaging in acts of PDA together, starting with holding hands and moving to light touches on the arm or cheek or lower back. In previous relationships, I’d found it awkward to do stuff like that but with Eren, it felt different. Every little touch I shared with him felt special and left me never wanting to let go; it was getting especially difficult to leave the cafe every morning to go to work.

We arrived at the empty coffee shop holding hands and went up to the normal counter where a very bored looking Annie was scrolling through her phone.

“It’s 6:59. You’re a minute early” she said, pocketing her phone and sounding bored.

“Double espresso and a flat white please, it’s my turn” Eren beamed, still grasping ahold of my hand.

She rolled her eyes and nodded, moving to make our drinks while Eren one-handedly reached into his jeans pocket to retrieve his wallet. I snorted at him and reluctantly let go of his hand, moving to our table to get my laptop set up.

I looked over at Eren chatting away with Annie with a grin on his face, _stupid morning people_ I thought, but smiled to myself at the man I could now call my boyfriend. I shook my head at my cheesy brain and went back to setting up my laptop when I heard my phone ringing.

I picked it up and answered the lunatic on the other end “Hello crazy, please don’t scream it’s too fucking early”

A little restrained giggle sounded on the other end “I’m sure your boy-toy will help wake you up”

“He’s been upgraded to boyfriend status now, actually” I said, balancing my phone on my shoulder as I started half-heartedly writing the first email of the day.

“Great news, knew that was going to happen…” Hanji said, “I actually called because I need to talk to you”

  
  
“What the fuck are we doing right now then?” I replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Leviiii”

“If its about your fucking snail- look I know you miss him. Just come and visit the fucking thing to persuade Erwin to come to you. It’s not at my flat so I’m really not the one to help” I huffed, finishing the email and moving to hold my phone in my hand.

“It’s not that….It’s kind of serious”

“Kind of serious? Why freak me out like this, what’s going on Hanji?” I asked.

“I-uh… this is hard”

“I won’t take the piss, I never do” I encouraged, watching Eren walk over with our drinks. He mouthed ‘Hanji’ while tilting his head in question and I nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right… um I’d prefer it if you used different pronouns for me”

“Which are”

“They/Them”

“Okay. Anything else?” I asked, taking my drink from my boyfriend and resting a hand in his hair without much thought.

“Wait, you’re fine with that?” They asked.

“Of course I am, idiot. What’s the real reason you called me, you can’t genuinely believe I’d disown you for coming out to me would you?”

“No..”

“So…what else was there” I encouraged.

“Nothing, actually. That was it, sorry”

“…You’re an idiot, I’m hanging up”

“Wait!” They exclaimed.

“What.” I snapped, removing my hand from Eren’s hair and getting an annoyed look as I moved to take a sip of my coffee.

“Thank you” They said, relief clear in their voice.

“Tch” And I hung up.

I put my coffee down and went back to my laptop to read through emails, moving one hand into Eren’s one; not-so-subtly resting palm up in the space between us.

“What was that all about?” He asked, doodling our hands in his little notebook.

“Hanji wants us to use different pronouns, they/them”

“Sure, what else” He asked.

“That was it.”

“Oh, well that’s alright then. I heard you say ‘kind of serious’ and got a little worried as they never really do serious as far as I’m aware”

I let a small smile form on my face at Eren’s immediate correct use of my best friend’s pronouns, “Not really, it’s a rarity I suppose”

He chuckled and continued to draw our hands, and I answered my emails for the morning as was usual for us now in the mornings. We had so easily fallen into a new routine together and I honestly loved spending my morning like this. We both jumped when the chair opposite myself screeched across the floor and was shortly filled by Annie. She groaned, “I preferred it when you two weren’t so fucking touchy-feely. I have to sit at the counter by myself missing my girlfriend while you two-“

“YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!” Eren blurted, dropping his pencil and staring wide-eyed at Annie.

“We called this, Eren, why are you so surprised?” I said, eyes still trained on my computer.

“When did this happen? When exactly did you become girlfriends?” He said, leaning forwards closer to Annie.

“Fucked if I know, like a week ago maybe? Why do you care.” She said.

Eren groaned, “Of course she fucking beat me to it, I only asked Levi to be my boyfriend last night.”

“You guys only became official last night? And I’ve had to endure months of this shit?” She said, motioning to out interlocked hands.

Eren stuck his tongue out at Annie and I briskly leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Suck it” I said blandly, enjoying the laughter of the man sat next to me from my words.

“Yeah Annie, suck it” My boyfriend said in between chuckles.

She tutted and folded her arms over her chest, "Idiots." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya
> 
> cheers for the read, hope youre all happy n safe etc and being responsible despite some lockdown stuff easing. 
> 
> I really appreciate all the comments and kudos being left, thank you sosososososo much :)
> 
> As perrrrr
> 
> Socials -   
ig - @regular___john  
Tumblr - regular-john-16278
> 
> Recs -   
Dangerous Territory by Rhov  
Phoenix by losticarus  
An Inconvenient Attachment by GenericPureBlood  
Your Heart Is a Muscle the Size of a Fist by roseauxx  
Dark Side of the Moon (REVISED) by Lady_Bluebird  
A Town Called Chaos by random_writer


	24. Chapter 24

19:28 

  
  
  


_ Eren _

  
  
  


Levi and I continued to grow closer than I ever possibly imagined, stemming from the fortnightly meal I’d started to share with him in his house. During one of these, we had slept together properly and it felt perfect for us. We were gentle, and seemed to tell each other through the duration that we were there for one another. It felt special, and something else I can’t quite put my finger on. We had definitely grown closer because of this, discreet touches on our legs or arms under our table that held so much more than they previously did; and came more often. 

  
  


We still persevered to see one another every morning in our little bubble, only having to cancel this on a few occasions so far because of work incidents or emergency cramming sessions. 

  
  


At the end of the month, Levi and his team finally finished their library they had been working tirelessly on for months; and they were having a small office party to celebrate. Now, normally I would turn down any such offer of an architect's work party but seeing Levi say “You would make it bearable”, trying to seem nonchalant, definitely had an effect on me. 

  
  
  


So, that is how I found myself hand-in-hand with the project manager about to walk into an expensive looking restaurant for a private party. Levi looked incredible in a fitted black jumper and black trousers covered in silver jewelry from his rings to his earrings. I, however, felt out of place in my dark green trousers and dark blue button up shirt. I had to iron the shirt in Levi’s house because we didn’t have one and I even had to borrow some nice shoes as all I brought with me to university were sneakers.

  
  


“You look great.” He reassured, rubbin comforting circles into my hand. 

  
  


I exhaled sharply, “I hope I don’t embarrass you.”

  
  


“Impossible, I’m embarrassing enough on my own” He squeezed my hand and led me in. I found that hard to believe.

  
  


The restaurant itself was stunning, black walls holding singular abstract pieces of art stood out to me; but the mismatched light fittings also caught my attention. I opened my mouth to speak when I was interrupted. “Go ahead, art nerd, if it’ll make you feel better” My boyfriend murmured to me. 

  
  


I grinned, he knew me so well already. “I wasn’t going to say much, just how stunning the mixture of the artworks on the black background really stands out, and that one- oh my god that chandelier with the red and bl- is that piece an original? Incredible!” I blabbed. 

  
  


Levi chuckled softly beside me, “I never quite understood how I’m not like this with buildings” 

  
  


“Are you not?”

  
  


“Well, only occasionally I get a little nerdy but you’d think I’d do it more. I just don’t” He shrugged, “I get more excited about cleaning products.”

  
  


I snorted rather unnatractively, “Fuck off.”

  
  


“I mean it! You’ve never seen it but I love cleaning stuf.f” He said, looking up to me with his gaze as serious as ever. 

  
  


I raised a dubious eyebrow, “I literally cannot tell if you’re fucking with me right now of if you genuinely nerd out over cleaning products.”

  
  


His gaze moved forwards again, “Come shopping with me one day you’ll see-” He paused outside what I noticed was a black door with the words  **PRIVATE PARTY ** chalked onto it. “And here we go.”

  
  


He opened the door and the sound of Abba filtered out of the room, only to be enclosed once again when Levi closed the doors behind us. The sight inside the room was a strange one, there was a group of 8 people wearing party hats and dancing along to the music sat down looking expectantly at Levi. The brightly coloured party hats stood out greatly from the dark coloured room and the inhabitants all dressed in designer clothing. It was not at all what I had expected from an architects party at an expensive restaurant, or from a group of people that were associated with the calm and blunt man whom I was holding hands with. 

  
  


“Levi! Come on, we saved you and your friend a seat!” A man with massive eyebrows shouted over the music, becoming us over with a large swoop of his hand. 

  
  


Levi rolled his eyes and we walked over to our seats, “I think it was smart for us to get a cab” he whispered in my ear and I had to agree. This could get messy. 

  
  


We sat down in our seats and Levi spoke again in my ear, introducing people as Petra, Eld, Oluo, Gunther, Rico, Mike, Erwin and then he faltered on the man who was sitting next to Erwin whom he had introduced as his boss. 

  
  


“I’m sorry but I don’t know who you are,” He said, talking at the man and disturbing him from his enthusiastic singing-along. 

  
  


“Oh I’m Floch” He said, shaking Levi’s hand. 

  
  


“Floch...And you are..” Levi chided. 

  
  


“My boyfriend!” Erwin grinned at Levi and had a sip of his wine. 

  
  


“Congrats, I guess we both brought our boyfriends to this thing then” Levi said next to me, a bland expression on his face. 

  
  


“So this is THE boyfriend?” Erwin said, looking me up and down.

  
  


“Eren” Levi and I both said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled slightly before looking back at Erwin.

  
  


The blonde man with the excessively large eyebrows nodded and leaned over the table to give us a menu each. “Bill’s on me for this, that library was a pain in the arse to finish and I think you all deserve a little treat.” 

  
  


I looked down the menu and felt my throat go dry, this shit was  _ so _ expensive. Sure, I’d been to posh restaurants in the past, but this was ridiculous. £7 for a side salad?

  
  


Levi must’ve noticed me tense up as he leaned in next to me and spoke in my ear again, “we could go halfsies on a pizza and if we’re still hungry on the way back get a fish n chips?” 

  
  


I nodded at the idea and folded the strangely large menu back up to how it was when it was given to me and looked at my surroundings again. Everyone else at the table was now singing along to a different Abba song, swaying and incredibly out of tune. “I don’t think I can get drunk enough to sing Abba tonight” I said to Levi. 

  
  


“Levi always says that and ends up singing when we pull out our secret weapon” Petra said next to me. 

  
  


“Secret weapon?” I raised an eyebrow and looked expectantly at Levi. He had poured himself a glass of wine and chose that moment to take a big gulp. “Come oooon what’s this secret weapon”

  
  


“Nope.”

  
  


“Petra?” I turned to face the woman. 

  
  


“Well, every time he hears w-”

  
  


“Nope.” The man said next to me, interrupting Petra. “I am not singing Abba in front of my boyfriend tonight. It’s not happening. I don’t care how drunk you get me.”

  
  


I smirked and shifted my chair slightly closer to Petra. “Please tell me what song it is”

  
  


“Eren-”

  
  


“Waterloo!” Petra said, triumphantly raising her hands in the air. “Ha!”

  
  


“Fuck’s sake Petra” He groaned. 

  
  


“Tonight’s going to be fun” I mused. 

  
  


-

  
  


21:49

  
  


Approximately one pizza and countless beers later, I was cackling away at something Petra was saying and Levi was loudly bantering away with Erwin when a recognisable song began to play. 

  
  


I whipped around and patted Levi aggressively on the shoulder. “It’s the song!” I shouted. 

  
  


“Not drunk!” He defensively shouted back, definitely drunk.

  
  


“But the song Levi  _ THE _ song!”

  
  


“NOT DRUNK!” He turned to face me, his cheeks red.

  
  


I started to bob my head along to the music and mouth along “My my! At waterloo-”

  
  


“Brat, I’m not fuckin drunk” He said.

  
  


Everyone on the table around us was singing along by this point, all in various styles of sitting-down dancing. In my foggy drunken state I still couldn't get over this group of fully-aged architects wearing party hats and singing along so passionately to Abba. 

  
  


“OH YEAH! And I have met-” 

  
  


“It’s not fucking happening.” I grinned and started drumming along to the music on Levi’s leg, he narrowed his eyes at me. “You’re playing a dirty game, brat.”

  
  


“The history book on the shelf-” I then played air-piano in front of his scowling face. He sighed and pushed my hands out of his face. I did it again at the next line and was preparing for the same outcome when Levi did the unthinkable. 

  
  


He raised his arms in the air and started drunkenly singing along “WATERLOO! I WAS DEFEATED, YOU WON THE WAR!” 

  
  


I cringed, he was  _ so _ out of tune. “What have I done” I leaned over to Petra.

  
  


“You’ve unleashed a beast, good luck.” She said, smiling and joining in with him. 

  
  


I guess that means  _ I’m _ babysitting tonight. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of those chapters I've had planned for a while, well actually I had about 1/8 of this planned and the rest came to me in a flurry of writing and listening to Abba over a call with some friends. Im only a little bit sorry at how stupid this is.
> 
> As per, thank you sosososo much for taking the time to read this and to comment and kudos n everything. 2k hits is pretty ace.
> 
> (would also like to add that its 2am and I'm waking up at 8 to go to work. Enjoy the pain that this will inevitably cause me)
> 
> Socials if u fancy a chat or anything in particular -   
ig - @regular___john  
Tumblr - regular-john-16278
> 
> Recs -   
A Town Called Chaos by random_writer  
Dangerous Territory by Rhov  
Phoenix by losticarus  
An Inconvenient Attachment by GenericPureBlood


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Levi and the return of Waterloo

23:45

_ Eren _

Getting Levi to leave was harder than it was to get him to go to the office party, and that was saying something. Getting there; I had to promise not to leave him alone for too long as he went on for ages about how boring they can be. 

Leaving, he had to say goodbye to everyone  _ twice _ , and then a special goodbye to Erwin saying he was proud of him and the work they had achieved. Then, I had to guide him out because even though I was also drunk I was a lot less drunk so I could attempt to walk us. 

We paused at the side of the road and I got him to lean against a pole while I tried to get a Taxi to stop for us. 

“And how could i ever refuse...I feel like win when I loooooooooose” Levi sang to himself making me roll my eyes. 

Finally, after what felt like years, a cab stopped for us and I somehow managed to haul my surprisingly heavy boyfriend into the car. I rattled off Levi’s address and spent extra time fussing around with Levi’s seatbelt, making sure he was comfy. 

“Brat!” He swatted my hands away, and a devilish smile broke out on his face. “My, my” he spoke. 

“Please, not agai-”

“At Waterloooo Napoleon did surrender!” He started to sing again “Oh Yeah!” 

“I’m so sorry.” I apologised to the cabbie rubbing my face with my hands while Levi carried on singing away to no one in particular. “I bet this isn’t what you want to experience at quarter to midnight” 

The cheerful cabbie chuckled, “I don’t mind, it’s a good song”

My boyfriend blew a raspberry at me “The man has a tasteful point”, I playfully shoved his shoulder. 

“Does he want me to put it on? I have it downloaded on my spotify?” The cabbie asked. 

“FUCK YES!” Levi shouted, grabbing my shoulder. “Eren, babe, he’s going to play it”

“Babe?” 

“I said brat, shit off” He said. 

“Mhm ‘course you did” I mumbled, leaning on his shoulder slightly. 

“I’m not drunk, bitch!” He said, softly patting my head like a dog. 

“You’re drunk,  _ babe _ ” I mocked. 

“I’ve not drunk an ounce of alcohol today, this is false news. Shup”

I was about to take the piss out of him for that entire thing when, suddenly, the moment I had dreaded came. Waterloo started blasting through the soundsystem of the taxi. Fuck. 

“MY MY!” The cabbie and Levi sang together, smiling at one another through the mirrors. “AT WATERLOO-”

“WHY ME?” I shouted over them, moving away from my now-dancing boyfriend. 

My phone chose that moment to buzz, and I welcomed the distraction from the madness unfurling in front of me to read the message. 

  
  


**Unknown at 23:48 **

_ Hello Eren _

  
  


I moved my face closer to the screen to try and stop the words from moving as I read over the text.

  
  


**Eren at 23:48**

_ Sorry who is this? _

**Unknown at 23:48**

_ Hanji, Levi’s bestest friend in the whole wide world _

  
  


I nodded to myself, not even bothering to question it as I knew it was probably true, and changed their name on my phone. Levi had mentioned before, in passing, that Hanji was some kind of genius mastermind so finding someone's number can’t be that hard for them. 

  
  


**Eren at 23:50**

_ How did you find my number?  _

**Hanji at 23:51**

_ I have ways _

_ I have been told you are at a work celebration party _

_ How drunk is he _

  
  


I looked over at my giggling boyfriend, swaying his arms and singing incredibly out of tune with the cab driver. I never thought the day would come when I’d see the normally grumpy man with the intimidating glare and tattoos and piercings would be singing Abba and giggling. Let alone, in front of a complete stranger. 

  
  


**Eren at 23:52**

_ Taxi journey home, I am listening to Waterloo for the 3rd time in hour.  _

**Hanji at 23:53**

_ Haha _

_ Good luck _

_ Msg me sometime when ur not looking after grumpy _

_ Wanna talk 2 u  _

**Eren at 23:54**

_ Sure, I will _

**Hanji at 23:54**

_ Good luck with his hangover _

  
  


I rolled my eyes and put my phone away, and watched my embarrassing, idiotic boyfriend making a fool of himself singing Abba with the random stranger. Some evil part of me hoped he wouldn’t remember this tomorrow so I could have the honour of retelling the tale. However, watching him I couldn't help but smile. Sure he was embarrassing and idiotic, but it was mine and I felt so lucky to have that. 

The cabbie pulled up outside of Levi’s apartment and I paid the sum, and dragged my boyfriend out of the car. 

“But he’s my new best friend.” He said, pouting that I was taking him away from the taxi.

“Levi, what’s his name.”

“Uuuuuuuuummmmm”

“Exactly, come on” 

He huffed and grasped onto my side as I put an arm around his shoulders to stabilise him while we walked up. 

I took out the keys I had taken from Levi on the 3rd round of Waterloo, to which Levi called me a “dirty thief” and opened the door, to the distant sound of puppies yipping bringing a smile to my face. 

“Okay Levi, let's get you in bed.” I began ushering him towards the bedroom. 

“I want to see my puppies, hold on” He said, and detached himself. I let him walk freely for a moment or two, but he then swiftly walked into a sofa and let a string of curses fall from his mouth. He held a finger over his lips and turned to face me; his cheeks red from the cold outside air. “Shhhhh, people are sleeping Eren” He said. 

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the millionth time that evening and helped him reach his half-asleep puppies for a quick stroke. 

“They’re so little,” he whispered to me.

“I know,” I said, “they’re always this small,  _ babe _ ”

“Why do you keep calling me that,  _ brat _ ” He said, in the same tone as me. 

“Because you called me it”

“I would never, you’re a brat” He stroked my hand sloppily and then moved from crouching to sitting on the floor cross-legged. “Can I sleep on the floor?” He asked, titling his head. 

“You’ll hate it-” I started. 

“How do you know that?”

“Because it’s...dirty”

“Clean it then” He said, drunkenly moving his arms up and flopping them back down again. 

“I’d rather sleep in bed, where it’s warm and soft and  _ not the floor _ ” I countered. 

Levi crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me with an over-exaggerated pout. “How do you know the floor isn’t comfy, huh? Maybe it’s really good and better than beds and sofas and stuff” 

I raised an eyebrow, “I highly doubt that.”

“I wanna try though, sleeping next to the puppues”

I stood up and looked down at my boyfriend, “Levi, for the love of god come to bed”

He crossed his arms once again and shook his head, “Nope” He replied, popping the P for an extra petulant child effect. 

I sighed and put a hand on my hip, “Don’t make me count”

“I’m not a child, brat”

“One…”

“Hey-”

“Two…”

“Eren cut it out-”

“Three.” I leaned down and scooped up my boyfriend in my arms, grinning at my little victory of finally carrying the smaller man for once. 

“Put me down son of a-”

I kissed him on his forehead, a feather touch, and his words faltered. He stopped complaining to rest his head on my chest. 

“Maybe I am a little tired…”

“Mhm” I hummed in response.

“Maybe I’m a bit drunk too.”

I snorted, “Maybe a little” I started walking towards his bedroom. 

“Maybe” He sighed, moving his arms to hold onto me in a bear hug. “Maybe”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlyyyyyyyy  
here u go  
hope u enjoyed
> 
> Socials if u fancy a chat or anything in particular -   
ig - @regular___john  
Tumblr - regular-john-16278
> 
> Recs -   
A Town Called Chaos by random_writer  
Dangerous Territory by Rhov  
Phoenix by losticarus  
An Inconvenient Attachment by GenericPureBlood


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit late init

14:18

_ Eren _

About a week after the party celebrating the completion of the library my boyfriend had helped to create, I decided that it was time to have a look at my for myself. Levi had spoken about it the whole time I had known him, and I had a vague idea where it was but I still hadn’t seen the finished thing in the flesh. I even gave myself the excuse of university work for my reason for going and not obsessing over my boyfriend; which was exactly what I was actually doing there. 

I arrived, thanks to the use of a map on my phone, and stood looking at the building for a moment to appreciate the work gone into it. The outside of the building was very modern, made up of stunning lines and jutting angles and using wooden planks mixed with slabs of concrete for extra contrast. I approached the automatically sliding doors and walked up to the desk of the reception, intending to ask about art history books but getting distracted at a book titled ‘About This Building’.

I eagerly picked it up and flicked through it, finding quotes from Levi and Erwin about the building and even a picture of the whole team on the back page. I welled up with pride and his achievement. My boyfriend did this. I could go up to people and say ‘Hi, my boyfriend is the reason that this library is so perfect and pretty. He’s my boyfriend’. Well, I could, but that might seem weird. 

I wandered around the building for a while, marvelling at staircases and bookcases and furniture and smiling at everything I saw. I fished my phone out of my pocket and sent a quick message before reaching an art bookshelf, picking out some books I could take out.

I had chosen two when I felt the buzz of reply on my phone. 

**Eren at 14:21**

_ You’re very talented _

**Levi at 14:25**

_ At what _

**Eren at 14:26**

_ Architecting  _

**Levi at 14:26**

_ Ah yes, my favourite verb - architecting.  _

**Eren at 14:27**

_ Shut up! _

_ I mean it _

_ I’m in your library _

By this point, I was stumbling along balancing 5 different books about pre-raphaelite art and texting with one hand on the way to the checking out desk. I abandoned my phone briefly, feeling the buzz of response in my jeans pocket but deciding to prioritise my books and putting them comfortably in my backpack before looking. 

**Levi at 14:29**

_ What are the chances, so am I _

I whipped my head around, trying to see if he was within my line of vision but I couldn’t see him initially. I nearly called him, but the sight of a familiar black undercut from the front door caught my attention. I bounded out of the building in the direction of my boyfriend but slowed when I noticed he was surrounded by older men dressed similarly in full suits, although Levi wore full black without a tie. 

My cheeks reddened as I thought of how to approach him without possibly embarrassing him and even myself when my phone started to ring. I answered the phone call and looked up at Levi holding his phone to his ear. 

“Are you still in the library?” 

“I’m looking at you right now.” I grinned. 

“Creepy.” He sighed, doing a little spin on the spot before noticing me a few metres away. 

He hung up the call and held up a finger to the men he was previously talking to, motioning them to give him a moment as he casually walked over to me. 

“Thoughts?” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Levi, it’s beautiful! The attention to detail with the perfect reading areas and the stunning spaces with the trees and the juxtaposition of man and nature with the mater-”

“You’ve gone into art history mode, Eren” He grinned. 

“Right, right yeah.” I returned his smile, “I really like it.”

He nodded a few times, studying my face for I don’t know what, and then the distance between us was quickly filled as he leaned in for a kiss. His hand reached up and gently cupped my jaw, rubbing a quick affectionate circle before detaching himself. 

My face reddened quicker than I could control, and my gaze moved to the group of men Levi had previously been talking to now all looking at us with wide eyes. 

Levi took a hold of my hand in his and walked back over to them, myself stumbling after him feeling incredibly insecure. 

“Gentlemen!” He announced, “I’d like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Eren Jäger.” 

A moment of stunned silence passed, gaping mouths and faces of pure shock moving between us with the pieces of the puzzle finally clicking into place. A bald man stepped forward from the group and held his hand out to me. 

“A pleasure to meet you Mr.Jäger. My name is Dot, Dot Pixis”

I shook his hand slowly, clearing my throat to speak. “The pleasure is all mine, Mr.Pixis.”

After that, the rest of the stunned men went around introducing themselves one by one; apparently being benefactors for the creation of the library and being interested in other builds from Levi’s company. 

“Well, this was great but I think we’re quite finished here gentlemen” Levi stated, taking my hand in his again. “You all have my contact information if you have any further inquiries, and you all have my email already.” A chorus of yes’ and nods replied. “Great, thank you.” 

He waved at them and we turned away, Levi walking us from the building. I looked at my boyfriend “Where are we going?”

He shrugged “I figured, coffee?”

-

14:31

“I have to deal with you two AGAIN today? What did I do to deserve this trauma.” Annie grumbled to me, making our coffee as Levi got set up on our tables.

“Oh you love us really”

“You’re my best customers, but that doesn’t mean I don’t hate your constant PDA.”

“You never hear me complaining about you and my sister getting off behind the counter acting as if no one can see you- or HEAR you” 

She snorted, getting a tray out and placing our coffees neatly side by side. “If you hated it so much you’d find a new cafe to sit in where you could mind your fucking business Jager.” 

I rolled my eyes at her bluntness, reminding me of two people I was closest to sharing the same last name. “You know it’s too late to move cafe’s now, we’re regulars” I picked up the tray and walked back to Levi.

“I don’t do a regulars discount, if that’s what you’re holding out for” 

I stuck my tongue out at her and placed out coffees down, Levi typing furiously away at a supposed email. 

“What are you working on now?”

“Deciding the next project, helping out the idiots who can’t deal with their own projects, emails to benefactors. Nothing particularly interesting. You?” He asked, taking a sip of the coffee I had placed in its usual spot. 

I pulled out the books I had taken out of the library and a notepad and pen. “Wider research on our next topic. Pre-raphaelite art.”

“Interesting.” He said, sounding bored. 

“Some could say that, yes.”

He snorted, his gaze remaining fixated on whatever he was typing out. “I love you, by the way” he said.

My hand froze mid-sentence, dropping the pen. 

“What?!” I blurted, whipping my head around to look at my boyfriend still casually typing away. 

“What?” He asked nonchalantly. 

“You- you said you loved me” I stammered out. 

“Mhm” He hummed in response. 

“We haven’t done that yet.”

“Have we not?” He briefly moved his gaze from his screen to stare at me. “Well, there you go then. I love you, brat”

A lump appeared out of nowhere in my throat, “Levi…” I gulped. 

“Don’t make it emotional, idiot, I was just saying what I felt.”

“I love you, Levi” I got out, resting a hand on his arm. 

“Well that’s fucking good isn’t it, I’d be a bit fucked if you didn’t” He grinned, pressing a quick kiss on my cheek and turning back to his screen. 

“Same here” I murmured, softly smiling and returning to my notes. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, sorry its late. Been binging The Umbrella Academy. watch it if u haven't.
> 
> thanks for reading legends, amazing feeling seeing hits n stuff so cheers
> 
> stay safe n that 
> 
> Socials if u fancy a chat or anything in particular -   
ig - @regular___john  
Tumblr - regular-john-16278 
> 
> oh also I've mentioned it before but I beta read for losticarus w the fic Phoenix. I recommend giving it a read :)


End file.
